diffrent life
by leeryujin
Summary: (discontinued)
1. new home rewrite

"..........it's hot" Teenage boy said as he stood outside the Tokyo-3 train station. Beads of sweat trailing down his handsome face as the blazing sun tried to cook him alive.

"She is late....." The teen continued with his babble in barely audible tone as if trying to save the moisture in his mouth. He reached into his pocket taking out a photo, sitting on the dusty stairs.

'I wonder why that shitty old man sent for me... I have not seen him in three years.' He thought as he read the message written on the picture. "I'll pick you up at 9 am at the front of the train station Shinji, from Misato."

Shinji read the post scrip: "Look at this cleavage"

'What a weird-O' Shinji thought pocketing the picture once more.

'Feels like someone is staring at me.' Shinji searched around his surrounding, spotting a blue haired girl wearing school uniform gazing at him.

'What the hell?' Shinji's mind raced like lightning as the ground suddenly trembled and cruise missiles flew by missing him by twenty feet.

Shinji looked towards the sky to find fighter jets flying around an gigantic monster, similar to swarm of bees trying to protect their nest from a bear. Shinji returned his attention back to the girl, only to find her missing.

'Was it my imagination?' he asked himself as he heard the sound of screeching tires. "about time" Shinji said picking up his bag as he examine the blue sport scar that drifted out of the curve, coming to stop few feet in front of him.

'Not bad.... not bad at all.' Shinji thought.

"Get in!" Purple haired woman commanded. Shinji didn't waste any time arguing quickly throwing his bag into backseat and hopping into the car. 'What the.... steering wheel is on the other side?'

"Sorry I'm late." Misato said as she sped away from the battle.

"What's wrong? you are paying more attention to your watch then the road." Shinji asked few minutes later.

"You're awfully calm, given the circumstances." Misato stated glancing at Shinji. "They are planning to drop a N2 mine at the angel, we have about 5 minutes."

"I see............ I should put my seat belt on then." Shinji said as he reached behind his shoulder gabbing the seat belt buckling it into the place.

Misato couldn't help but sweat drop. "err.... we might get caught in the explosion and all you say is" Misato said imitating Shinji's voice "I should put on my seat belt"

"was I supposed to say. wow N2 mine that is like so cool" Shinji said with poor imitation of blond ditz with two meatball for hair style.

"I figured you'd freak out a little, or become nervous." Misato said as she sped around the corner, nearly flipping the car.

"Your driving might have better chance of freaking me out.... Besides we will be out of the blast range in five minute if you keep the pace..............." Shinji stopped talking as his face suddenly drained of color.

"hold tight!" Shinji shouted as he put his body over Misato's grabbing the back of the seat bracing for the shock wave. Shinji closed his eyes as he felt the car flip, losing count after fourth time.

"arg.. what hit me?" Misato asked as she opened her eyes. "I can't believe they drop the N2 mine so soon... I didn't even see it coming"

"I was supposed to protect you, ya know, not the other way around." Misato said as she unbuckled the seat belt.

"Shinji?" Misato asked, lightly shaking Shinji. "You awake Shinji?" she asked shaking him once more. "Your surprisingly light you know that?" She did not get any response.

She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision, placing Shinji carefully on the passenger side checking for his purse. 'Thank goodness his a live'

She reached into her pulse and took out a cell phone. "Hello? Ritsuko?, can you pick me up in front of Tokyo 3 convenience store?"

"Where am I?" Shinji asked as he opened his eyes.

"We are in Ritsuko's car, she came to pick us up after the accident." Misato answered.

"Oh... good to know that you are ok." Shinji said as he set up. "Got my bag?"

"Yea its by your feet, thank you...." Misato said but Shinji interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it." Shinji said as he took out a bottle of water.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Shinji" Shinji said as he held out his hand.

"Akagi Ritsuko, nice to meet you." She said accepting her hand.

"Let's pray that Misato here doesn't crash your ride." Shinji said jokingly.

"For your information it was that bomb's fault!" Misato shouted as she drove down the road.

"DAMN IT!" Shinji screamed startling Misato and Ritsuko.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked little worried. 'it must be something really bad to get him to shout like that, I mean he was calm when I told him about N2 mine....'

"My computer crashed......... I mean literary." Shinji said as he showed Ritsuko the cracked laptop. "thank god my back up chips and hard drive aren't broken." Shinji said with a sigh.

"You got riled up only because of that!" Misato yelled at Shinji "I just had my new car wracked ya know."

"Well yea, what else am I supposed to get riled up about?" Shinji asked. "Besides, your car has insurance... mine don't."

"Children we are almost there, so stop with the bickering." Ritsuko said as she pointed at the tunnel.

"Geo front, man made fortress to withstand the angels attack." Shinji said as he looked at the armored building fifty feet above the convoy that carried their car down.

"You know more then you should." Misato said as she turned around to face Shinji.

"Government secret or no, I believe that everyone on earth has the right to know." Shinji said with his eyes closed. "It would be lot easier to get funds that way also."

"It seems like N2 mine barely did any damage to it, it only bought us thirty minutes." Misato as she got out of the car.

"That thirty minute is all we need." Ritsuko stated as they quickly walked down the hallway.

Trio stopped in front of a door. "Is this my dad's office?" Shinji asked.

"No, but he is waiting for you here, its dark so be careful." Ritsuko said as she open the door, revealing pitch dark room.

Shinji slowly made his way into the room with Ritsuko in the lead. They walked straight for few minutes and light suddenly turned on.

"It's been a while" voice said from above.

Shinji looked up to see a man that looked to be around forty. "Father" Shinji said barely loud enough for the man to hear.

"Shinji, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you" Genma continued on. "You're going to ride her, you're going to fight the angel!"

"Wait a moment, Commander!" Misato shouted stepping forward. "It took even Rei seven months to synchronize with the Eva remember!?" Misato looked at Shinji. "A boy who just arrived today! its impossible!"

Genma simply smirked ignoring Misato completely.

Shinji had similar grin on his face. "You are still selfish old bastard ya know that?" Shinji asked. "I don't mind riding her, if ya get me drift" Shinji said pointing at Misato.

"You still talk like a damn pervert." Gendo sighted. "You have no idea how many offended ladies I had to deal with every damn time you visited my work."

Shinji redirected his attention to the giant purple head that stood above liquid of some sort. "................... ya know, this is mans only source of defeating the angel, you could of made it look better."

"This isn't a fashion show, only the result matters." Gendo stated. "Are you going to pilot or not?"

"what do I get?" Shinji asked crossing his arms, staring at his father.

"you get to save the world" Misato said, "isn't that enough?"

"There is something I want" Shinji said as he turn to look at Misato. "You have nice body."

"What!" Misato yelled as she took a step back unconsciously.

Shinji chuckled by her reaction. "Relax, I just want you to model for me." Shinji said as he took out a sketch book handing it to Misato.

Misato flip through the pages, inside was varius drawing of woman. Suites, Dresses, gowns, swimming wear, pajama, and some nude. She was amazed at the skill in art such young boy had possessed. Drawing seemed almost alive even thought it was all done in pencil.

Shinji waited for Misato's answer. "well? rather I pilot that thing or not is up to you."

"Fine, I'll model ok? just get in." Misato said.

"Lead the way." Shinji said with smirk.

"So.... where are the controls?" Shinji asked as he sit in side the cockpit.

"You wont need any controls Shinji, it's all done by neural link." Ritsuko said thought the intercom.

"You mean, my thoughts?" Shinji asked.

"Right, so if you want to walk, all you have to do is will it to move." Ritsuko answered.

"I see....." Shinji said. "I was hoping you'd give me a play station game pad and tell me the basic buttons and combos err.... I think there is a leak." Shinji said pointing at the liquid rising from the floor at rapid paste.

"Once your lungs are saturated with the LCL you'll be able to undergo direct oxygen exchange." Ritsuko explained.

Five minutes later.

"Shinji... you are supposed to breath that." Ritsuko said amazed that some one could hold onto their breath so long with out damaging their brain or passing out.

"Wha?" Shinji open his mouth to ask as the LCL rushed into his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." Shinji said. "Their isn't long term side effects to this right?"

Room turned strangely quite. "If I come down with something, I'm going to sue."

"This is non existing government founded civil service Shinji, who are you going to sue?" Gendo asked.

"You know...... I think I'm going to raise my price then." Shinji stated. "You owe me a drink ya cheap stake!"

"Evangelion Unit 01, launch!" Misato yelled.

'...... pretty strong gravitational force.' Shinji thought to him self trying to relax him mind, soon it was over, Eva head reached the surface.

"Shinji try to concentrate on walking" he heard voice of Misato coming from the communicational link.

'........ I think I rather run' Shinji thought as he jumped backwards avoiding the explosion.

"Amazing.... it moved." someone stated.

Looking up to see the angel walking up to him, Shinji willed the Eva to charge. Rushing at the angel with its armed cocked back ready for uppercut.

Eerie red light begin surround angel's arm, when Shinji was within striking distance he was blasted by red beam of energy.

Shinji screamed out in pain as burning sensation rushed into his arms. 'What the hell? our nerves... are they connected?'

Shinji willed the Eva to side step, circling around the angel wearily. "Is there any weapon I can use?" Shinji asked through the intercom. His answer came in torrent of mental image.

"Never mind!" Shinji screamed as he rushed at the angel. The shoulder blade of the Eva opened up as he drew out the blade. Using the momentum of the Eva's run to pierce the Angel.

Eva's assault came to dead stop few feet away from angel's core as red growing barrier appeared.

"A.T field!" Shinji heard someone shout from the other side. "So the angels posses them also."

'angels posses them also?' Shinji asked him self. 'does Eva have this thing called A.T field?' Shinji screamed as sudden image was forced into his head. It wasn't painful, just surprising.

Shinji willed the Eva to raise his hand, red ripples starting to appear in the fingertips taking shape of claws.

Newly formed claws cut through the angel's barrier, other hand joining to widen the gap.

"Oh my god.. its breaking through!" Misato commented in surprise.

Shinji willed the Eva to rush in once more, only to get blasted by red beam of light at zero range.

Shinji's piercing scream of pain echoed through out the command room as he crutched his eyes. "It's not your eyes Shinji, its not your eyes;" someone said from the other side, but Shinji barely heard them. The pain was unbearable.

"Can't you do anything to cut the backlash?" Ritsuko asked Maya.

"I'm trying everything I can, but Eva is not responding!" Maya stated. "All out commands are ignored, we have no control over it!"

Angel didn't spot in it's assault firing second beam of light aimed at the same eye, piercing through Eva's brain.

"Degree of cranial Damage unknown!"

"Cutting power to control neurons!"

"Reversing synchrographs!"

"Purse is surging back!"

many of the technicians screamed at once.

"I don't care what it takes, stop that backlash!" Misato shouted

"Negative, signals been rejected, it's refusing all input!" Maya shouted back.

"What about Shinji!" Misato shouted her voice full of concern.

"Monitors not responding, we can't tell if he's alive or dead! Unit 01 is completely silent!"

"All right I'm suspending all original orders, pilot safety is now our only priority!" Misato ordered.

"There's no manual override!" Hyuga shouted "We lost all contact with the Eva!" Maya shouted back.

'Who's there?' Shinji asked mentally as he felt presence of another. 'Is this heaven?'

His minds eye opened as he floated around the empty void made of blight white light. He looked on as figure of woman slowly approached him. 'Mother?' he asked in surprise.

Maiden of light embraced Shinji her angelic wings of light covering him protectively. He could feel the warmth and love emitting from her smile.

Light slowly faded away to reveal dark humanoid being, her feather like angel wings divided into nine pitch black bat like wings. It looked like Eva without it's armor plates. His first reaction was to scream but for weird reason he felt protected.

'I see... everything makes sense to me now.... I am the perfect candidate to pilot this machine and I am the only one to pilot using all of it's power.' Shinji opened his eyes returning to the outside world just in time to see angels moving to grab Eva's head.

Shinji evaded the slow attack by rolling backwards, using his arms to spring him self up landing on his feet in fighting stance. 'this is better then having hundreds of button to mash.' Shinji thought.

Another red beam rushed at the Eva but this time something happened that surprised everyone in the headquarter. Eva raised its hand creating red barrier in front of it self blocking the beam.

'Did it absorb the beam?' Gendo asked him self as he absorb the data that NERV super computer was displaying.

'I guess it did' Gendo concluded when Eva returned the beam back at the angel, following up with another charge. Eva threw consecutive kicks and punches all connecting to the Angel, landing an uppercut so strong it created a shockwave that shattered all the windows within four block radius as Angel was knocked up three hundred feet.

"See ya in heaven!" Shinji said as pillar of light blasted the angel to obliteration. Giant white cross of pure energy lasted for twenty seconds before it faded away. In the center of the blast stood the Evangelion it's eye's growing blue.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he awoke from the hospital bed.

"You are in NERV hospital." Gendo stated from his side.

"YOU!" Shinji screamed. "owe me a drink"

Gendo laughed a little. "I think I owe you three years worth a drink."

Shinji smiled as he sit up. "Is this what you where doing for last three years?"

"Yea, I visited Yui's grave but I could not visit at our usually time. By the time I get their, the water and flower has already been placed." Gendo said with a weak smile.

"The grave is empty isn't it?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, have you met her?" Gendo asked.

"Yea, she showed me how to use her power, I actually felt loved when she hugged me.. even after all this years to think that she didn't forget about me... to think she recognized me even after all this year.." Shinji said as tears started trail down his cheeks.

"I envy you Shinji, I can't even see her even if I set in the pilot seat, I can't even sync with it. Only those born after the second impact has chance of synchronizing with the Eva, but you are the only one that Yui is willing to share all her powers with."

"Hey dad?" Shinji asked as he looked up.

"Yes son?" Gendo asked.

"Can you gimme your credit card? I wanna go buy new computer." Shinji said with his hands out.

"No" Gendo said.

"You cheap-O" Shinji accused.

"Last time I loaned you credit card, you bought $19,000 dollar worth of car parts and $13,000 dollar worth of computer parts." Gendo said crossing his arm. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Oh fine... can I have $25,000 dollars then?" Shinji asked. Gendo's eyebrow twitched.

"Shinji, you are getting paid by NERV $100,000 per year plus bonus if you get one." Gendo handed him a credit card. "and that is your credit card, besides don't you already have enough money as it is?"

"No, you can never have enough money." Shinji stated.

"How much did you save up? don't tell me you spent all your money." Gendo said as he set down on the side.

"I have around four million in my savings and six million in checking." Shinji stated as Gendo fell off the chair.

"And you call me cheap?" Gendo asked raising his eyebrow.

"by the way, where do I live?" Shinji asked.

"You are going to live with captain Katsuragi." Gendo said adjusting his glasses.

"You mean Misato?" Shinji asked. Gendo simply knobbed.

"That might be fun" Shinji said grinning like a idiot

"I knew you'd enjoy it, but please don't embarrass me at work." Gendo said with a sigh. Shinji simply laughed.

"MiSaTochan" Shinji said in sing song voice as he walked out of the hospital meeting Misato in the parking lot. "Did you get my bag?"

"It's in the trunk" Misato stated. she leaned against her new sports car with her Shades on.

Shinji walked over to the trunk, retrieving his sketch pad and mechanical pencil. "They worked pretty fast in replacing your car."

Shinji set silently as his hand moved quickly over the sketch pad, its view hidden from Misato.

"What are you doing??" Misato asked curiosity getting to her.

"Nothing, I can't do anything in moving car." Shinji said but his hands where busily moving.

"If you say so." rest of the drive home were done in silence.

Two stood out side the door of a condo. "It's bit messy but make your self at home" Misato said as she open the door.

"I'm home" Shinji said as he walked in, and quickly walked back out. "I didn't know you lived in dump, I'll be right back." Shinji said as he walked out of the building.

Five minutes later Shinji returned with few small boxes.

"What are those?" Misato asked. she currently held a bear bottle in her hand, only wearing underwear and tank top.

Shinji opened the box taking out a large trash bag, handing one to Misato. "Lets clean up." He stated.

Hour later Misato and Shinji set on the couch sipping freshly brewed tea, living room and kitchen was spotless, almost sparkling.

"Isn't that much better?" Shinji asked as he resume with his sketching.

"What cha drawing?" Misato asked.

"Nothing much." Shinji stated but continued to work.

"Let me see." Misato said as she lean forward.

"No, it's not done yet." Shinji said turning his body so Misato couldn't see his drawing.

Misato snatched the sketch book and quickly flipped through the pages. The picture Shinji was working on was of her self in the parking lot, leaning against her new car with sun setting behind her.

"Wow... that's amazing." Misato said in awe. Shinji just took the sketch book back and continued on with his drawing.

'thank god she didn't go to next page' he thought to him self. He was drawing Misato in her revealing tank top. Hoping to god that she doesn't realize she was not wearing a bra.

'I guess she isn't used to living with other people'

"I'm going to go take a bath." Misato said as she walked into the restroom. "And no peeking!" she said as she closed the door.

Shinji typed away furiously on his newly obtained laptop changing all the setup to his own likings. His OS has been changed so much it was no longer recognizable by normal computer users.

"Maya have you seen my laptop?" Ritsuko asked.

"No I haven't, did you misplace it?" Maya asked.

"I could of swore I put it right here." Ritsuko said pointing at the table.

Shinji lost himself in his work and didn't see Misato walking out of the restroom. Clad only in a towel heading straight towards the refrigerator. He was startled out of his concentration when he felt something cold on his cheeks.

"your done already?" Shinji asked as he turned around.

"It's been thirty minutes Shinji" Misato stated as she joined him in couch.

Shinji closed his laptop turning his attention to Misato. She set on the couch sipping on can of beer wearing two towels. One warped around her head and other covering her body, Shinji could feel warmth on his cheeks, he was blushing.

"Err. Misato? aren't you going to put some clothe on?" Shinji asked

"Why Shinji? is this bothering you?" Misato asked motioning to her body with her free hand.

"..... yea" Shinji stated truthfully.

"You know most man would do nearly anything to see me wearing this." Misato said leaning on the couch taking another sip of beer. "and I thought you were a pervert"

"I'm not most man Misato and I'm not a pervert." Shinji stated picking up his laptop. "I'll be in my room" he said walking into his room.

"I guess he is a boy after all" Misato said finishing her drink.


	2. Unit 01's potential

********************** 

English is not my first language, I'm actually still learning it, my teacher recommended keep read and write thing I'm interested in, something about your learn with experience.

this chapter is one chapter that you can skip reading, its kind of boring chapter but it explains the difference of original Eva and Eva I created.

*********************

Shinji walked down the hall way of NERV headquarter, only interested in one thing, the Eva. Shinji's walk wasn't a long one, Shinji stopped in front of Eva, It's giant head was only part that was not under the LCL fluid. Shinji didn't like LCL at all, it reminded him too much of blood, it's color, thickness, even taste and smell, all where similar to blood.

Shinji stared at the Eva, for some reason, it comforted him when ever he was near Unit 01, it felt so familiar and soothing. Shinji sit down in front of Eva's head, same place where metal beam almost crushed him, but Unit 01 moved it's hand in nick of time to save his life.

"you can understand me can't you? I mean, you are alive right? how else where you able to move with out power cable connected to your back?" Shinji asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. Shinji heard the door sliding open, but he didn't pay any attention to them.

Ritsuko walked up to Shinji, putting her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, Shinji barely looked up. "hi." Shinji said simply starring at Eva once more. "hi" Ritsuko handed him a bag. "here's the computer you wanted." Shinji took the bag with out looking at Ritsuko.

"you are the one who helped develop Unit 01 correct?" Shinji asked, "not really, I help with it, but it was my mother who really worked on Eva, I was too young." Shinji stood up, dusting off his pants. "do you know anything about Eva?" Shinji asked staring into Ritsuko eyes.

"some what" Ritsuko said, "would you like for me to tell you exactly what it is?" Shinji asked Ritsuko. "you know the truth of Eva?" Ritsuko asked sounding surprised. "of course, I didn't know at first, but it all makes sense, I don't know the finer details but, I got most of it, I'll know the entire truth, with prove to back it up in few month at most." Shinji walked toward the door Ritsuko came in from. "by the way, don't lie to me, it's easy to lie with mouth but human eye's never lie." Shinji walked down the hall way towards the commend center.

Shinji walked entered the commend center and looked around, spotting just the person he wanted to talk to. "hello Commander." Shinji said, Gendo turned around and looked at Shinji. "first lieutenant Ikari."

"if I may, may I know when the other unit will arrive?" Shinji asked. "I don't know the exact date lieutenant, it would already be at NERV if the stupid old farts would actually listen to sense." Gendo said, walking out side the Command center. 

Misato shuddered, 'those two are so formal, they treat each other like they are not related in the command center. talking about other Unit, I wonder what happened to Asuka?' Misato thought getting back to her work, what ever she does when she is not in battle mode.

Shinji drove around the town on his new motorcycle, not having to worry about school for another two days, Shinji was glad they closed school on Saturday and Sunday, School system changed drastically after Second impact. 

Shinji came to stop at the city park, setting down on the bench, he booted up his laptop. 'pretty fast, it boots up faster then my old one, it has NERV's OS instead of Windows Operating System. not bad, not bad at all.' Shinji though picking up his blue Memory inserting it to the slot.

"this should have it up and running in few minutes" Shinji said out loud, setting down his computer beside him. breathed out loud. 'If I'm really right about Eva's, then it should have it's own AT field, then how do I use it? Sachiel used it's AT field as some type of blast and if I'm right Eva is copy of Adam with out the soul, so Unit 01 should have stronger AT field then Sachiel'

'wait, it does have stronger AT field, Unit 01 used it's own to neutralize Sachiels so easily, and protected it self from the Sachiel's self explosion. Is that all it can do? neutralize and protect? also, it healed it's arm quickly, does that mean it can regenerate at high speed? so much questions and so few answer.' sound of his new computer beeping snapped him out of his day dream. 

Shinji picked his computer back up and opened his newly downloaded file. It was simulation program, he imputed all the data he knew of Unit 01, on the computer screen was 3D image of Unit 01. Shinji typed away on his computer, adding more info. "now, lets find out how fast, Eva can really run." Shinji said, looking at his screen it was Error message. 

"unknown? even with all that data it's unknown?" Shinji wondered out loud. "of course, Eva is alive, well, partially, that means it's lot like human, so does that mean, I can raise Eva's speed through training?" Shinji asked out loud, Standing up. "damn it! you are supposed to help me computer, not give me extra head ache!" Shinji screamed pressing off button.

"che, at least I don't have to turn it off like windows OS." Shinji said putting his computer into the bag. "so, speed is at the mercy of how good the Unit 01's muscle is." Shinji started his bike, heading home. "does that mean, it has unlimited potential?" Shinji asked him self, running a red light.

Police siren snapped him back to reality fast. 'god damn it.' Shinji though. 'why the hell are the damn police in this town?' Shinji though. Shinji pulled his bike over to the side. "hello officer" Shinji said. "hello young man, do you know why you where pulled over?" officer asked politely. "no sir, I sure don't" Shinji replied.

"you just ran over the red light, that is very dangerous you know, what if you hit a oncoming car?" Officer asked, Shinji looked down the road "what car? I mean, all the cars are currently out of action from last angel battle" Shinji said. "you never know, any way, let me see your line and registration." 

Shinji handed him his NERV ID. "fist lieutenant Shinji Ikari." Shinji said, "I'm sorry sir, I did not know." officer said. handing him his ID "it's all right, I'm in a hurry, can I go now?" Shinji asked. "sure, sorry for the inconvenience." Shinji was glad about one thing, NERV over wrote all the local authorities, normal law really didn't applied to them.

Shinji speed through the road going over hundred miles per hour heading home, slowing down enough to make a turn to his parking spot, parking his bike, Shinji walked into the building, coming to stop in front of elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

Elevator door opened, Shinji walked in and pressed the button for 15th floor. "I wonder what kind of job Misato do, when we are not in fight with angel?" Shinji wondered out loud. Shinji got off the elevator walking down the hall way, heading to his apartment. Shinji used his access card to get into the apartment. 

Shinji took his shoes off, heading strait for the couch, he flopped down, closing his eyes, he had too much to think about, too much mystery to solve. 'when I piloted the Eva, I was linked enough to control it's movement fluidly, but what if I link my self completely? would I become the Eva?' Shinji put his arm in front of his eyes. 'I need some sleep' Shinji though, trying to sleep.

Weaken flew by, having nothing to do but few test for Ritsuko, all in all, Shinji had an easy and extremely dangerous job that paid well, during the non battle stage, he got paid just for going to Ritsuko test and getting used to the Eva. "first day of school" Shinji said out loud. "yea, are you nervous?" Misato asked. "Not at all, I don't want to be late, so I'll see you later." Shinji said, walking out the door.

suddenly, he heard a ring tone. "what the?" Shinji though, checking his back pack. "a cell phone?" Shinji said stupidly answering it. "hello?" Shinji answered. "hi Shinji" Misato said sweetly. "I got you a cell phone, I though you might need it, NERV is paying for it so don't worry about the money." 

"you mean this is my dog collar?" Shinji asked, "well, I wouldn't call it dog collar but, yea, we need to be able to contact you at all times so...." Misato left it hanging. "fine, I'll carry it around." Shinji said. "thanks, talk to you later." Misato hanged up the phone. "great, now I have a freaking dog collar around my neck." 

Shinji parked his bike at the front parking lot at the school, looking around seeing no cars at all. "I guess every one walks." Shinji said out loud. "you can't drive motorcycle to school, It's against the rules." some one said behind him. Shinji turned around to see a girl with freckles. "hi, nice to meet you too." Shinji said, ignoring her earlier comment.

He walked towards the school, "starting tomorrow, you are going to have to walk like every one else." She said. "name's Shinji, what's yours?" Shinji asked. "Hikari, I'm the class rep." Hikari said, pointing at her self with her thumb. "well, I'm first lieutenant of NERV." Shinji said pointing at him self. "in case of emergency, I need some type of fast transportation. so I'm authorized to ride the bike to school." Shinji showed her his ID.

"oh, sorry, I didn't know." Hikari said sheepishly. "Ayanami also works for NERV but she rides the train to NERV." Hikari said. "Ayanami? who's that?" Shinji asked, surprised there is another student who works for NERV. "you don't know her?" Hikari asked. "no, I got transfer over to NERV about week ago." Shinji replied.

"where is she?" he asked, walking toward his class. "she's not here, I heard she was busy and couldn't attend the class." Hikari said. Shinji took out his cell phone and dialed Misato. "hello?" Misato answered. "hey Misato." Shinji said. "hi, what's up?" 

"do we have some one name Ayanami working at NERV?" Shinji asked. "Ayanami? yea, she's first child." Misato said. "oh? then am I second child?" Shinji asked, "no, your third child, your legend in our circle." Misato said, "who's second child?" 

"she is at Germany right now, she'll join us pretty soon." Misato explained. "oh I see, thanks for the info, talk to you later." Shinji said, "see ya." Misato answered, hanging up the phone.

"oh well" Shinji said walking in through the door. "Class, we have new transfer student today." the teacher said. "please take an empty seat." Teacher stepped aside from the desk picking up his book heading towards the black board.

Shinji walked over to an empty seat, half of the class was empty due to Evacuation, people who could afford to have already moved out. Shinji set down beside the window, looking out side instead of paying attention to class. Shinji took out his laptop and turned it on.

Booting up his Eva simulation program, he could feel the eye of some one staring at him, Shinji looked around, meeting eyes with a boy wearing a glasses. not paying any attention to him, Shinji went back to his typing until he saw a message on school computer.

"are you the pilot of the robot?" Shinji read the message loud. "yes or no?" he asked him self wondering if it was confidential, deciding it was not really that important he typed his replied. half of the class got up screaming "WHAT ARE YOU REALLY!?" they rushed over to his desk, old teacher in front of the class didn't even hear what was happening. with his bad hearing, he could probably sleep through N2 mine war.

rest of the class was spent chatting with the class, some asking about him self, some asking about Eva, others just spent their time sitting down jealous of all the attention Shinji was getting, one other was angry at Shinji.

School bell rang signaling others that school is now over, Shinji was one of the last to get out of the class. "Hey new kid!" some one yelled when he reached the front yard of school, it was guy dressed what could be explained as gym cloth during winter. "yea?" Shinji asked. "hey, I need to talk to you." kid walked over to Shinji, behind him was kid with glasses following closely behind.

As soon as the kid reached Shinji, he threw a punch aimed at Shinji's face, with all the fighting experience, Shinji caught the kids hand inches away from his face. "I don't know why you are attacking me, but you better have good reason, explain." Shinji said coolly.

kid struggled to free his hand, "its because of you that my little sister got hurt!" kid yelled. "you robot smashed the building she was in, her legs where smashed!" Shinji let go of the kids hand. "if it would make you feel better, punch me." Shinji said, putting his hands at his side.

Kid punched Shinji in the face as hard as he could, Shinji staggered little from the force. "you, why didn't you block?" kid asked, "I know how you feel, you aren't angry at me, but you had to let it go, at least it would make you feel better." Shinji said walking away from the kid. "I was being stupid wasn't I?" he asked his friend. "very" was only replied he received.

Shinji walked in to Eva's room, not really knowing what to call each room, he made up his own name for them, place where they usually kept Eva is Eva's place while science department was called Ritsuko's place, he called Command center Misato's place.

Shinji was currently sitting on top of Eva's head, no one knows how he got there, the head was surrounded by LCL, he could of swam across easily sense you could not drown but Shinji was not wet.

Suddenly alarm rang through out NERV, "all personals battle stage 1, all personals battle stage 1." Shinji ran into the locker room changing into his plug suit. Shinji ran back to the Eva's room, sitting down on the Entry chair. crane lifted the chair up and lowered it to waiting Entry pod, pods door closed behind Shinji, then it was insulted into the Eva.

"I still don't know why I have to go through so many step to just get into unit 01, why don't they leave the chair where it is and let me get on it my self instead of using crane every freaking time?" Shinji though out loud, not really caring who listened in.

Ritsuko's face became red, she never though about that, why did they use the crane when the entry pod was only few feet off the ground?

"I'm ready to go" Shinji said through the mike. "launch Eva Unit 01!" Misato commanded. Shinji maneuver his Eva to near weapon storage building, setting up his weapons, he had few minutes to spare before angel arrived.

"did you get the weapon I asked?" Shinji asked. "no, It's only half way complete, right now, its nothing more then sharp chunk of metal." Ritsuko replied. "oh well, may be next time." Shinji said, "I can see the angel floating closer, I'll talk to ya later." Shinji said, willing the Eva into the defensive stance. "lets see what you got."

4th angel charged in waving red laser like whips at Eva. Eva side stepped the attack, to see the whip cutting the building in half neatly. "Ritsuko chan, I'll show you something neat for you to wonder about!" Shinji yelled through the mike, rushing at the angel with his progressive knife.

4th angel recovered enough to send it's other whip to attack, Shinji jumped over the whip, only to get surprised attack on the back by the other, he some how turn his Eva in mid air barely preventing getting impaired.

Shinji rushed in once more, running straight toward the waiting angel. Angel once again attacked with its whip. then something weird happen. "Ritsuko san!" Maya yelled "Sync ratio with unit 01 has jumped to 90%." 

"what!" Ritsuko yelled in shock, turning around to stare at the chart. she quickly looked the battle. twin red whip flew towards the rushing Eva, when it was feet away from piercing the target Unit 01 blocked using the AT field, then it crouched down, jumping and stabbing with progressive same time, Eva ended up doing jump uppercut also known as modified version of Ken's Rising Dragon Punch.

Angel landed on the ground with progressive knife embedded into its core disabling the Angel. "you like Rit chan?" Shinji asked through the mike. Ritsuko was shocked, she was also wondering what she was shocked about, fact that Eva used its own AT field to form a shield, or Shinji's Sync ratio raising to 90% almost becoming one with the unit or the fact that she had relatively unhurt angel to exam, only part that has been damaged was the core. 

then it registered into her head. 'Rit chan? did he just call me Rit chan? the nerve of that kid!' she though. Shinji walked in to the science department to get bombard with question. "how the hell did you do that!" Ritsuko and Misato yelled. "it was only an jump uppercut, nothing more." Shinji said. "no! I mean, how did you use the AT field?" Ritsuko demanded. 

"huh? of that, I just imagined it on my head, and it formed it's shape, I figure if 3rd angel Sachiel could do it, why can't the Eva do it." Shinji said, Ritsuko and Misato understood immediately, after all, they were the one who maintain and help develop the Unit, she knew Eva was replica of Adam, the fist angel.

"how where you able to sync with the Eva like that?" Misato asked, "that is hard question, um, how should I put it, oh yes." Shinji clapped his hands. "do you both know the truth of Eva?" Shinji asked. "that it's a replica of......" Shinji left it hanging. "yes, it's replica of first angel." Misato said.

Shinji stared at Ritsuko. "how does she know?" Shinji said pointing at Misato. "well, I'm a Scientist tank you very much!" Misato said to Shinji. "oh, so that's what you do when you are not on battle station." 

"riiight." Misato said, "well, that makes this easy, Eva is basically Angel with out its soul, that's why it need a pilot, so activation is nothing more then Eva linking with our brain, so pilot is basically Eva's brain.

"well, instead of just piloting it, I remember my mother telling me once, instead of just controlling it, be one with it." Shinji said. "it was her last word before that accident." Shinji said, he didn't want to explain to them why he was able to link with Eva to greater degree, who would believe him when he said his mother was Eva? that Yui was actually the soul of unit 01?, that she was the one who saved him when metal beam was falling on him.

It was during this battle that he realized why unit 01 felt so familiar, Unit 01 was his mother, her soul to be precise. now he knew what happened when his mother got in that accident. Eva was soul less corps of Angel, Yui with out even knowing became the missing link, she was absorbed by the Eva to become it's soul, now Eva was complete with out one thing, brain.

that is where Shinji came in, if it was any one else, he knew for fact that Eva would not link with that person's brain, even if they could, it would not be in great degree like he could, first activation was successful because Yui's love for Shinji, her will to protect him.

She wanted to embrace Shinji, but only way she could was when Shinji was inside the Eva. there is no scarier force in the world then mother trying to protect its own offspring from harm.

"any way, lets go eat, I'm starving." Shinji said, dragging Misato and Ritsuko away. ignoring their protest. Gendo was smirking, it seemed Shinji finally realized the truth of Eva, which he discovered little too late. Gendo regretted the fact that he didn't know sooner, because he didn't know, he lost Yui and Kyoko Zeppelin Souryu who was Asuka's mother and Yui's friend.

Kyoko's death was covered up as Suicide, government still wanting to hide the facts about Angel and Eva from public. Gendo walked up to Shinji and others. "may I join you?" he asked, Misato and Ritsuko was staring at Gendo like he grew second head. "sure." Shinji said. "but your paying" 

"I wouldn't let you pay any way." four left the NERV and headed for the near by restaurant. "it's been a while since we ate out." Shinji said. "last time was when you came for the visit, before NERV was completed." Gendo said. 'weird, at work Gendo is completely different from normal days.' Misato though.

"relax Misato San, think of it as some teachers, at work they are strict and mean but at street they are nice and no different then others. it's just you don't mix pleasure and work in our field." Gendo explained, guessing why Misato was so uncomfortable.

"ye yes sir." Misato replied, it was her boss right in front of her eating and drinking Sake, no matter what any say, it still made her nervous. (you try to go drinking with your boss, someone you hardly know and see how it feels) 

"it seems second child will be arriving in three weeks at most." Gendo said striking conversation. "I wonder how she turned out, I mean, she was left with Kagi as her guardian." Misato said. "presumably much better then how she would of been if you where still her guardian." Ritsuko said. 

"ah yes, I remember young Asuka was drunk wondering around the German blanch of NERV headquarter." Gendo said smiling, "I didn't think some one would give five year old a bottle of Sake to drink." 

"what about that one time when Asuka got food poisoned from Misato's cooking?" Ritsuko asked, Gendo and Shinji was trying hard not to laugh out loud. "you guys are so cruel" Misato commented whining. 

After the dinner, group went their separate ways, Misato and Ritsuko heading back to NERV to diagnose the Angel leaving Shinji with his father. "I envy you." Gendo said out of no where. "how is Yui?" 

"heh, you figured it out also?" Shinji asked, "no, I found out, you see, Yui was great woman, great wife, great mother, but greater scientist." Gendo explained. "she knew for fact what was going to happen during that activation test nine years ago."

"what do you mean she knew?" Shinji asked confused. "I received E-mail and Letter from Yui after her accident, it was info about Eva and Angels, she explained that she knew what was going to happen, also, she said she wanted to give you the future, not anyone else, that is why Rei could not link with unit 01."

"what do you mean give me the future?" Shinji asked. "exactly that, you alone will decide the future of human kind, in the end, it will come down to two choice end of the world or" 

"or?" Shinji asked. "I don't know, any way Yui left that choice to you." Shinji almost face faulted. 'gee, he doesn't know what might happen? then why are we talking about it?' 

"you mean, third impact right?" it wasn't really a question but comment. "right, if angels trigger it, it would mean end of the world, if Seele trigger it, I don't know what might happen. but if you trigger it."

"how can I trigger it?" Shinji asked. "you are the only one that can control Unit 01, this is one secret that no one knows." Gendo whispered into Shinji's ear. "unit 01 is not replica of Adam, it is Adam, it also has it's own S2 engine, just suppressed right now."

this shocked Shinji, Unit 01 is both messenger of god and human created god. "wait, wouldn't it have cause third impact when my Eva came in contact with the other angel?"

"if Adam had it's own soul then yes, but sense your mother's soul is more active then Adam's, Adam can not cause third impact unless it comes in contact with Lilith, the second Angel, supposedly Adam's first wife."

"why don't I just go cause third impact right now and get it over with?" Shinji said. "that is because no one knows what will happen for sure when some one triggers third Impact, besides Yui left a sticky note on my desk telling me never let 3rd impact happen with out killing at least 16 angels." Gendo said. "that is why we are trying to prevent it, not enforce it."

"isn't their total of 17 angel? then why wait until 16 of them is dead?" Shinji asked Gendo. "I think during the fight with 17th angel is when you will make your choice."

"wait, if we aren't going to cause third impact, why did you waste 30 min of my life explaining that to me!" Shinji yelled at Gendo. "just letting you know the truth, it's early but just giving you warning ahead of time, and reason for your mother's death."

"you know, she isn't really dead." Shinji said. "I know, she probably chose worse fate then death for you, if we don't cause third impact and kill all the angels what would happen to her sacrifice?" Gendo said out loud asked him self more then asking Shinji.

*********************************************************************

about Shinji's ability to pilot Eva, if you watched the movie End of Evangelion, you would understand how Asuka was able to fight with the mass produced Eva using the AT field, she finally embraced her mothers love for her, found out she has always been there for her, well, that is how I see it, at least.

well, since I'm righting it, I'll just make it so even if I'm wrong


	3. whats wrong with Shinji?

****************

I still do not own EVA, Hideaki Anno will not sell it to me or give me any rights, oh well, I can dream at least. 

To answer some of the questions, I would love to pair Shinji/Rei, but I kind of can't do that, I don't want to spoil the story so read on if you want to know, it will answer it self at the end of this chapter. Asuka will also appear in this chap.

God I wish I have started from later Episode, way my story is going, Shinji might not befriend Kensuke and Touji Unless I think of something.

****************

"Another meaningless day." Shinji said out loud. "What's wrong Shinji?" Misato walked up to Shinji, Sitting down beside him. "Nothing is wrong, just little bored of doing same thing every day." Shinji said.

"Do I really have to take sync ratio test every day?" Shinji complained in pitiful voice. "I don't know, you'd have to ask Ritsuko about that, I though you liked piloting Eva." Misato comment. "You get burn out if you eat your favorite food every day, it's the same thing, I can only take so much of coddling."

"Coddling?" Misato asked confused. "Never mind, I'm going home." Shinji stood up, walking into the changing room. "Coddle?" Misato asked her self. "He isn't going around have sex is he?" 

Shinji walked out of the changing room to bump into some one. "Oh, sorry bout that." Shinji apologized bowing. When he looked up, Shinji was surprised. "Mother?!" Shinji though out loud. "No, I'm not your mother, I'm not even married yet." blue haired girl said. "Hi, I'm Shinji, and you are?"

"Rei, Ayanami Rei." Rei walked away from Shinji, heading towards the Unit 00 activation test. Shinji decided to follow her. "Your the first child right? well, good luck on your activation test." Shinji said.

Shinji followed Rei into her activation testing facility, looking around finding Ritsuko and Gendo talking about upcoming test. "How's it going?" Shinji asked the two. "We don't know yet, although we have higher chance of success then when you first got on Eva."

"Oh? so we have hundred percent chance of activation. cool." Shinji said smiling. "Your impossible." Ritsuko got back to working on the set up. "You know Shinji, next time when we fight the Angel, Don't use your AT field so freely, I faked my report to Seele telling them it went berserk again, Seele has extensive intelligence network and we don't want them to know you have total control over a demigod."

"You mean Seele has bunch of useless spies that we already know that they are spy that you are keeping your eyes on, and by chance they where out working in other town when that angel attacked." Shinji said smiling. "Sounds about right, I sent most of the spies out on separate job, I didn't think Angel was going to attack that day, lucky us."

"But why hide it?" Shinji asked. "Because I still don't know for sure what they are planning, I can guess but it's still fifty , fifty chance." Shinji put his put his hand on his forehead. "Why can't any thing ever be easy, instead of having hidden agenda, why can't we just save the world and get it over with?" 

"It's way of man kind, people with power would always want more power, like money, you don't see any rich people saying, "_Damn, I got too much money, here you can have some." _most humans are power hungry after all." 

"Every thing is set sir! we are ready to begin." Hyuga said. "Begin" Gendo ordered every one. "ya know, why is it that all of our test fail at borderline?" Shinji asked Gendo. ". . . . . . . . . . ." Said Gendo. "I mean, if it fails when we are doing sync check instead of failing during connecting, It wont be so hard for the pilots mind and Eva won't go berserk."

"We know for fact all the other test will be passed, borderline connection is when we are connecting your brain with Eva's body, that is why you feel pain even though it is not your body, your brain makes it real."

Gendo said rearranging his glass. "Dad, you have been watching way too much Matrix." Shinji sighted. "No Shinji, Matrix director copied me." Gendo said. "Riiiiiiight." Shinji said sarcastically.

Shinji looked towards Rei's Eva. "Oh look, she already activated while we where busy talking." Shinji said. "Stupid boy! you made me miss her test!" Gendo slapped Shinji in the back of the head. "My fault!? you are the one who was too busy commenting Morpheus!" Shinji yelled back.

"Stop the test, we will start over." Gendo ordered. "But sir, the test was successful, I don't think we will need another test." Some technician said. Gendo gave him 'the look' "It never hurts to make sure it was not a fluke, besides I did not see the activation."

Suddenly alarm rang through out NERV. "We'll continue later! Every one to Battle stage one!" Gendo said walking towards command center. Few minutes later Shinji had his Eva at the lift. "I'm ready to go!" 

"Launch Unit 01" Misato commended, as soon as the Eva launched, Magi, the NERVE super computer detected high level of energy gathering above NERV. "Oh no." Ritsuko though. Soon as the Eva arrived on land, it was shot by high energy beam.

"Retrieve the Eva NOW!" Misato commend, "Take care of the rest for me!" she said running towards retrieved Eva. "Where is he? Is he ok?" Misato asked the neared Medic. "I'm sorry, Misato, we tried every thing but your are too late, Shinji is no longer with us."

"No, Noooo." Misato said breaking out in tear watching Gendo calmly talking to Rei. She rushed up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. "How could you, How can you so calmly talk to Rei when your son is dead!" Misato screamed.

"Dead? What are you talking about, Shinji's not dead." Gendo said calmly. "What?" Misato asked dumbfounded. "But the medic said he is no longer with us." Misato looked on totally confused. "He went out for lunch even though Medics told him to lay down and rest, they tried really hard to stop him but he left since there is nothing to do until Eva is fixed." Gendo said.

"Oh" Misato said sheepishly in low voice. "Sorry bout that, I miss understood him." She stood there in awkward silence. "Is that all?" Gendo asked. "Yes sir, sorry bout that." Misato bowed and walked away. 

'I wonder if she knows she is not wearing a bra or the fact the her shirt is low cut, its not wise to bow when wearing a low cut shirt.'

Misato walked over to Ritsuko who has just entered the Med building. "Ritsuko, can you tell me how Shinji got out of that unscratched?" Misato asked. "Well Magi detected the energy build up before cat reached the surface, so Maya brought the cat back as soon as she could, only armor was lightly damaged."

"You mean I worried for nothing?" Misato asked. "No, it's good that your worrying about Shinji, it's just you went hysterical for nothing." Ritsuko pointed out. "Don't remind me, I don't even know how I'm going to face Commander from now on, hope he isn't too angry."

Three hours later, Ritsuko and Misato went to see commander Ikari. "Sir, We found the way to shoot the angel down. Sniper." Misato said. "What does the Magi say?" Ikari's hand joined forming a bridge that covered his mouth.

"8% sir, it has the highest rate of success then other options." Misato said proudly. "You may proceed." Gendo said. "Thank you sir." 

Shinji walked into the NERV HQ, "Hey Misato, did any one figure out how to kill that angel?" Shinji asked. "Yes, we will proceed with operation Snipe in three hours." Misato said. "gee, I wonder what my mission is." Shinji said sarcastically.

"Why, don't you think it's possible?" Misato asked. "It's possible, sniping it out side of it's range of detection, but if it does detect me, I'm screwed." Shinji said. "You don't have to worry about that, Rei will cover for you." 

"Rei? but she only activated her Eva only once, I mean, how do we know if it will work again?" Shinji asked. "We really don't, but we can hope for the best, if it does not activate you are on your own."

"Be back, I need to ask Commander something." Shinji walked to ward Gendo's office, "Hey dad, ya busy?" Shinji asked Gendo peaking his head in the office. "No, not yet any way, " Gendo said. "Oh, good, I need to ask ya something about someone." Gendo raised his eyebrow.

"Girl trouble Shinji?" Gendo joked. "Kinda, it's about Rei, why does she look so much like mom?" Shinji asked sitting down on the floor. "Rei is your sister." Gendo said simply. "I had twin sister?" Shinji asked shocked. "no, she is not your twin." Gendo said.

"Oh? then how, she can't be adopted because she looks so much alike and we are both 14 so she can't be born before me or after me because of about 10 month wait. Hm, I know!" Shinji snapped his fingers. "You cheated on mom didn't you!" Shinji yelled, "and I was the result of your adultery!"

Gendo almost face faulted before recovering. "I DID NO SUCH THING!" Gendo screamed. "Rei is but is not your sister, Rei is DNA replica of your mother." Gendo explained. "then why didn't you make her little order?" Shinji asked.

"Well, I though about it, but then it felt like I was cheating on Yui and I didn't want to lose Yui, so I made exact replica of her to be age 14 so she could pilot the Eva and I can be with her."

"You know, I can say that is very romantic but also very sick." Shinji said frowning. "wait, if she is DNA replica why does she have blue hair and red eyes?" Shinji asked. "Well, this little piece can't leave this room, Rei also has DNA of Lilith in her, she is daughter of Yui, Lilith, and I."

"Is that why you don't let Rei pilot Unit 01? because of third impact?" Shinji stood up dusting his pants hoping Gendo would get some chairs for his office. "Err, no, I'm more afraid that Yui might go berserk in anger." Gendo said. "Oh yea, I guess she might be offended if you put her replica to pilot when she told you to make me a pilot.." Shinji scratched back of his head. 

"Oh well, I'm going to get ready for the Mission." Shinji said walking out the door. "That was close." Gendo said sliding his chair back. Ritsuko crawled out from under the desk. "Wasn't Rei supposed to be top secret?" She asked. "I wanted him to go away." Gendo explain calmly.

"Here is the plan Shinji, you will sniper while Rei guard you with the shield." Misato explained. "You have higher sync ratio and more control over your Eva."

"Why don't I use the shield and let Rei fire? Won't that be better?" Shinji suggested. "Why would you do that, I mean we need all the edge we can get, we only have one shot you know."

"Well, I figure it would be safer because of AT shield can buy me extra time." Shinji said. "But you won't be able to make extra time that we need to charge up the rifle again." Ritsuko said waling into the room.

"I see, so it's all or nothing." Shinji said seriously. "right." 

"This is Shinji, I'm setting up the riffle as we speak." Shinji reported in. "Listen Shinji, it takes about twenty second for it to charge so try not to get detected." Misato warned. "don't worry." Shinji reported. All of the light in entire Japan turned off, giving it's energy source to Riffle. "I would hate to pay for this electricity bill." 

"There is sudden build up of Energy from the Angel!" Maya said warning Shinji. "Fire NOW!" Misato yelled. white beam of light flew towards Unit 01 from Angel. Unit 01 tried to get up and jump over the beam, but ended up tripping over its power cable, When the unit fell it dropped the riffle sending it flying towards the angel. 

Beam passed right over Unit 01, heating up the back armor a little but otherwise doing no harm, the said Riffle landed right in front of the Angel, it's impact from landing fired off its round piercing the Angels core. "Did we just win by accident?" Ritsuko asked, sweet drop was forming behind her and Misato's head. "I think so, who would of though that we would win by tripping over a power cable?"

None the less, every one congratulated Shinji on another victory, even though it was won by fluke. 

Following morning was same as always, Misato sleeping in late and Shinji ended up cooking even though it was her turn. As usual, Misato went for her morning beer while Shinji ate his toast. "Can't you ever eat breakfast like normal people?" Shinji asked.

"Hey, did you know that steam rice with miso soup and Sake is traditional breakfast?" Misato said. "I don't see Miso or Sake any where, all I see is your caned beer." 

"Oh, stop complaining. "Misato said. "Any way, are you really coming to school today for that meeting?" 

Shinji asked. "Of course I am, I am your guardian after all." Misato said proudly. "I still think it's other way around." Shinji commented. "Well, I'll catch you at School." Shinji grabbed his beg and walked out the door heading for school.

Class was boring as usual, Rei still didn't talk much but it was obvious they got along, she was less cold that was for sure. Loud engine of car got many peoples attention, some rushed to the window just because teacher was bored, others interested in what was happening.

"Wow, a perfect drift!" some one said, down the road, rest sports car could be drifting around the curve, racing into the school parking lot. The car drifted towards the parking lot, taking a sharp crescent turn, lining the car with the parking lot line, successfully parking the car with out flipping or killing any one.

"Wow, what a babe! I wonder who's guarding she is." boy named Toji said to his companion Kensuke. "I don't know, but she sure is a babe!" he said taking out his camcorder and started recording. Misato looked up towards the gathered crowd by the window, presenting them a smile that would turn any straight man's leg into jelly.

Shinji just sighted. 'hope no one finds out that I live with her.' he though, it's not he was ashamed of her, it's just he didn't want the guys to be asking him embarrassing questions. few more parents and guardians dropped by the school for their parent teacher conference, what shocked Shinji was Ritsuko came as Rei's guardian. 'I guess pops is way too busy.'

Next day was going in same pattern, Shinji got back from his morning jog, prepared breakfast for pen pen and him self, Misato's bedroom door opened, revealing Misato, fully dressed in Uniform. Shinji's mouth hung open from shock. 'oh my god, it's end of the world!' he though.

"uh, um, uh, what's going on?" Shinji asked stupidly. "I have go to a meeting as representative of NERV." Misato said maturely. "oh? you mean that robot test they are having?" Shinji asked. "How did you know?" Misato asked, showing little surprise. "I'm coming with you." Shinji said standing up, revealing his pants.

He was not wearing his normal school uniform but instead wore a suit pants. Shinji walked over to the coat hanger and got his suit jacket. "Ready to go?" he asked, putting on his jacket and tie, Shinji wearing suit made him look more mature and more like Kaji when he was young.

"Wait, you can't go, you are to remain at NERV just in case something happens." Misato said. "Rei can handle it." Shinji said, 'No, his not like Kaji, his more like Gendo.' Misato though. "But what if Rei can't handle the Angel alone?"

"Then we are kneed deep in shit aren't we." Shinji commented. "Whether you agree or not, I am going to that meeting, I want to see for my self if Jet alone is really worth the money UN decided to spend." Shinji walked out the door, his eyes where cold dark blue. 'blue? since when is his eyes blue?' Misato though going after Shinji to her roof.

Shinji was already on the copter waiting for Misato, he sit with his arms across his chest, his eyes closed. Misato silently got on and sit next to him, next stop was Ritsuko. Ritsuko was just as surprised to see Shinji all dressed up, more surprised he was going with them.

Ride was long and boring, Misato ended up falling sleep leaning on Shinji's shoulder. After while, Shinji woke Misato up. "We're here." he said in chilly voice. Shinji walked in through the front door, Misato and Ritsuko following behind. "Your old mission has been canceled, Dr. Akagi." Shinji said. "What?" Ritsuko asked.

"Your mission has been canceled, we are only here to observe, nothing more, nothing less." Shinji said sitting down in the reserved NERV seat. Getting one of the waitress to hand him three cup and few bottle of wine and other drinks.

"How did you know?" Ritsuko asked. "That is not important, what is important is, this Jet alone succeed in it's activation." Shinji said, staring at the rep of Jet alone project. "Why? if this project fails, we would get more funding." Ritsuko whispered into Shinji's ear. 

"We already have gotten a raise, further more, Eva series 5 - 13 is being created all over the world however." Shinji stopped. "However?" Ritsuko asked. "I do not think Seele will hand the Eva over to us, they do have separate agenda after all, like you know." Shinji whispered back.

Misato stared at Shinji and Ritsuko, feeling left out. "You two aren't talking about me are you?" she asked. "Yea, we were just talking about how wild in bed you are." Shinji said in low voice. Misato almost burst her tops and remembered they where at a testing site of jet alone with other representations.

Shinji and Ritsuko snickered. Misato pouted staring at the duo. mouthing out "your so mean." Shinji and Ritsuko where having hard time not laughing, Misato's pouting with her expression was priceless. Some guy came over and spoke to the group.

"Why hello it is honor to have met the famous Dr. Akagi and Major Katsuragi but, I believe I do not recognize you." he said looking down at Shinji his voice was mocking. Shinji gave him Gendo's signature look that scare the atom out of the man. "Ikari, Lieutenant General of the U.N army." Shinji said, his voice was so cold it could freeze his wine.

"Ikari?" The man said surprised. "Ah, yes, you must be the third child, Legendary pilot, son of commander Ikari Gendo, but you being Lieutenant General of U.N army is news to me., oh, where are my manners, I am" Shinji interrupted him. 

"Major Samuel of U.N army." Shinji said. "you server under Colonel James for three years until I demoted you for your offence." Shinji looked directly into the man. "So, you really do work for UN, isn't that great, we have Commander Ikari who is above the law, and Lieutenant General Ikari, almost highest rank in UN." 

"Is there a problem here?" Some one asked from behind Samuel. "what do you want?" Samuel turned around annoyed, taking a good look at the guy behind him, he apologized for his rudeness and excused him self hurriedly. 

"Long time no see." Blond hair man said to Shinji. "It's been a while." Shinji replied politely, his voice back to normal. "allow me to introduce Ken Masters, General of US and UN army and air force."

"It's my pleasure of having met such beautiful woman." Ken said to the two ladies of the table. "Nice to meet you" Misato said. "I heard that you where guardian of Shinji."

"Ah, that would be my father, I'm just his partner in crime." Ken said giving her his nicest smile. "What are you doing here?" Shinji asked. "I'm here to see you and see your competitor." Ken said sitting down between Shinji and Misato.

"US is not really happy for all of their beget being spited between NERV and Jet alone project." Ken said. "We also have Eva Unit 04 completed, ready for it's first activation test." Ken said. "but, instead of doing that, we are sending it to Japanese blanch of NERV, after all, you guys had two impossible success already."

"Why thank you for the comment, Mr. Ken." Ritsuko said. "I'm glad to here that you will be leaving it to the experts. although, I do not think it would be possible at the moment to activate another Eva. "

"Ah, yes, you are receiving German Eva also, I heard that that has already been completed and Pilot is pretty capable of handling the machine."

Manager of the Jet alone project stood up, tapping his glass with his spoon. "May I have you attention please, we will soon be starting our activation test. but first we will be answering some of your questions."

Ritsuko raised her hands getting the man's attention. "Ah, yes, the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, it is an pleasure having you here."

"The unit is equipped with internal nuclear reactor is this collect?" Ritsuko asked "collect, this is our most distinguishing feature, granting continuous activate of 130 days." the man said. "I see, but isn't is rather risky to have nuclear reactor in land based weapon that is land based combat?"

"Yes, but it is more probable then having a weapon that won't work more then five minutes." he argued

"But, incase of emergency there will be problem with manual control." 

"I think it is much safer then a weapon that goes berserk in middle of battle insane, like a hysterical women, totally out of control." man mocked "our Tec knowledge will be able to control it."

"are you saying human courage and." Shinji stood up and interrupted the man. "We already have the Eva under control." Shinji said, cutting all argument. "But this conversation amuse me, why don't we test out your theory, your walking nuclear bomb against my five minute Eva."

"Here are my terms, next angel attack, NERV will not act, I will hand over that responsibility to you, unless you get on all four and beg like a bitch you are." Shinji said, walking out. Misato and Ritsuko followed closely behind him.

"Don't you think you went too far?" Misato asked Shinji. "No, I will not pilot during next angel attack, let him deal with it." Shinji said with cold smile. "But, what if he succeeds?" Misato asked. "He won't, only god can kill a god." Shinji said, getting on the Helicopter. Ritsuko fully understood what Shinji meant. Only divine being could harm divine being, only certain weapon can harm tank, it is impossible to destroy tank with just 9mm pistol.

Angel where the same way, only Angel or god could go head to head with Angel. "What do you mean only god could kill a god?" Misato asked. "Do you remember war with Iraq 15 years ago?" Ritsuko asked. "Yea, US, won that war easily with fewest casualties for a war."

"It's like that, only super power country could stand against super power country, Think of Eva and Angel as US and Jet alone as a Iraq." Ritsuko tried to explain. "I see." Misato said, getting the wrong meaning of the phrase.

"But won't we have to act if Jet alone gets destroyed?" Misato asked. "Yes, how ever, this will show the world what their only hope of survival is Eva, it is little cruel but end result is, we will have Jet alone's funding and others won't oppose us too much."

"You see Misato, most Human's are stubborn, they don't listens to words or believe anything that they can not see or explain scientifically, some even doubt existence of god, others just don't believe in any religion but believe there is a god. Unless we prove to the world that Eva is only being that is capable of killing Angel, other stupid idiots will come along and try to create another giant Robot, wasting our resource."

"But jet alone is only in it's testing stage." Misato said. "So was unit 01 when I pilot it." Shinji countered. "But they didn't agree to your challenge." Misato pointed out. "That does not really matter, I will not pilot Unit 01, nor will Rei." Shinji said, ending the conversation.

Week went by with out any angel's attack. Now it was general knowledge of existence of Jet alone, it was even aired in News that Jet alone is now ready for combat and the unedited version of What Shinji declared.

"Hey Shinji, we are going to pick up Asuka at the air port, would you like to come with me?" Misato asked. Asuka's original plan of coming by sea was canceled due to it's long voyage, so, they used Eva transporter to pick up the Eva, and sent Asuka through normal air line. "Not really, I'll see you later." Shinji walked out the door.

'Another pilot, I wonder if she even knows what she is piloting.' Shinji though as he raced down the street on his bike. 'I just hope I can survive through the rest, even with my mother's help, what I'm aiming for has success rate of 0.000,000,000,1% chance according to Magi. heh, same percentage as Unit 01's first activation.'

At the air port hour later, Asuka walked out in all her glory, Kaji right behind her dragging his and her suit case. "Hello Misato how have you been?" Red head greeted. "goodness, you have grown haven't you?" "uh huh, and my figure have filled out as well."

"It's been a while." Kaji walked up to Misato. "Not long enough." Misato stated. "You still haven't forgiven me?" Kaji commented. "Let's go." Misato said turning around walking out of the air port.

"What's the big deal with Third child any way?" Asuka commented. "Stating something like that." 

"I want to know also." Misato said. "He is the only person on NERV with enough guts to do anything he wishes." Misato started her car. "You mean, enough power to do as wish." Kaji said smiling. 

"Yea, but since we now have unit 00 and unit 02, I think his influence will be lessen. he won't be as important as before." Misato claimed. "I wouldn't bet on it." Kaji whispered to him self, but Asuka heard him.

'What's so important about third child any way? so what if he beat the angel two times by luck and freak accident' Asuka though. Said Shinji was heading towards the NERV as fastest his Bike could allow.

Siren rang through out the City, alerting Every one of new found angel. Shinji went to the command center to observe. "It is time." Shinji said, sitting down on a empty chair, staring at the giant screen. "Aren't you going to get ready for the battle?" Hyuga asked.

"Didn't you see the news? I will not pilot until they beg." Shinji said, leaning back on the chair putting his feet on the table. He took out a bag of popcorn from his bag and start munching as Gendo came in.

"So you really will go though your words." Gendo said as he sit next to Shinji taking some of his popcorn. "Yea, world does not need to waste its valuable resource on junk like that, and I will prove it."

On screen was Jet alone, equipped with long and short range weapon, waiting for Angel to come out of the water. few minutes later, giant fish looking angel floated out of the water, flying straight towards Jet alone.

Jet alone took out it's long machine gun and started firing. switching to it's short range knife when angel closed in. Jet alone charged towards the Angel running at surprising speed. Said angel waited calmly until Jet alone was near enough, it opened it's gigantic mouth and ate it whole. Acid inside the Angel started to melt Jet alone, damaging it's internal structure causing the nuclear reactor to chain react, thank fully, it was inside the angel when it happened so radiation did not reach out side.

Angel was lightly damaged, enough to make it stop walking and regenerate it self. "It took nuclear bomb just to slow it down for three minutes." Shinji said.

"Pathetic, less then two minutes, even worse Angel looked bored." Gendo commented. "Yea, what a waste of metal." Shinji said, he still didn't move out of his chair. "Aren't you going to get ready?" Hyuga asked Shinji, Angel was currently floating towards the old Tokyo, Jet alone's command center.

"Did they begged yet?" Shinji asked. "No, but don't you think that is cruel?" Hyuga asked. "No, They are the one who thinks they know all, they are the one who challenged NERV trying to bring us down, they are the one who" Hyuga interrupted him. "All right, I get the point, they started it, you'll end it right?" Hyuga asked.

Shinji stared at the Screen, looking it intently. This caught every one's attention, they followed his example to see Red Eva, fighting against the Angel, using a spear. "Impressive skills." Shinji commented. "but she in non the less, she is messing up the dramatic victory." 

"It seems like we won't be receiving any apology." Gendo said smirking. Red Eva twirled it's spear, dashing in disabling the AT field and Piercing the core of Angel. Angels body turn ridged and stopped moving.

"2nd child is good, but she lacks style, not to mention her little victory made us look bad in front of the world, now they will think we don't have enough back bone to follow through our words." Shinji said. 

"You mean, your words." Gendo commented. "We can't turn the time, so it is too late, we will just have to come up with suitable excuse to tell the people why we fought the angel when they did not apology."

"What's the big deal any way? we beat the angel didn't we?" Hyuga asked. "This is how it works, I proved one of my points to the word, only EVA can beat the angel, so I am kind of satisfied. However, Jet alone's people did not apologized yet, there for, they will argue that they would of sent different unit or did something else to beat the angel blaming us for intervening.

"Or they will argue that Jet alone damaged the Angel their for, it was easy for EVA to take care of it" Gendo commented. "I see, that was why you where waiting for their word of apology or them giving up."

"Correct, it seems U.N might waste more of it's money for Jet alone 2 project." Ritsuko commented walking in. I still think we should of went ahead with the first plan." She looked at Shinji. "lets not worry about spilled water, get a fresh one instead."

"But it is always the spilt water that you trip over later." Ritsuko replied. "Then, let us hope it dries out before some one trip." Shinji said walking out the door. "He changed ever since he went to the Jet Alone project." Ritsuko said to Gendo. 

"I have noticed, he has yet to visit unit 01 since his return from that project." Gendo said in his thinking posture. "You know as well as I, that if you want to find him, go to Unit 01." Gendo stood up from his chair. "Some thing is going on, keep an eye on him." Gendo said, going back to his office.

Misato and Asuka was unpacking her belonging in her spare room, "So, where is the legendary third child?" She asked, "I don't know, it's really weird, he kind of disappeared on me." Misato stood up as her door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Misato asked, "It's me." Kaji said "could you let me in?" he asked Misato. "You have enough guts to show up at my house again!" Misato said. "I'm here to talk to Shinji." he said. "Well, his not here." Misato snapped back angrily.

The door suddenly swung open revealing Asuka, she grumped on to Kaji. "Are you here to take me on a date?" She asked. "Sorry Asuka, I'm little too busy right now." Kaji replied. "Great, I didn't think you would stoop so low as to go our with fourteen year olds!" She yelled. 

"I was her guardian, It was normal for me to take her to mall or movies. don't get the wrong idea." Kaji said. "would you get out of the way" Some one said from behind Kaji. 

Kaji turned around to see a young boy with brown hair. "Hello Shinji." Kaji said. "It's been a while." Kaji said holding his hand out. Shinji in turn look at Kaji. "You are still in my way." Shinji said.

Kaji moved out of Shinji's way. "What's wrong with him?" Kaji asked Misato. "I don't know, something is wrong, he would never snap like that." Misato said. "I know that, I served under him for more then two years at U.N. even when he is pissed, he never snapped like that."

"Who the HELL are you!" Asuka screamed at Shinji. Shinji ignore the red head and went into his room. Asuka turned so fast that her hair snapped Misato on the face like a whip. She slammed open the door to see Shinji in his boxer getting ready to go to bed.

"Unless you are willing to sleep with me, get out." Shinji said coldly. Asuka backed off, walking out the door, for some reason, she could not stand his look, his look was so cold she swore it froze her bra.

It has been five days since Asuka came to Japan. Every thing was going normal except one thing, Shinji. for some reason after school, Shinji would come straight home instead of his sync test, it didn't help matters that Shinji always held a cold look 16/5.(for those who don't get 16 / 5, it means sixteen hours a day for five days.)

On Sixth day, Alarm rang through out the city, alerting every one of Angel attack. Asuka rushed over to NERV as fast as she could, while Shinji went unwillingly because of order.

"Activating Evangelion" Ritsuko stated.

"Asuka's sync ratio is 62% it look great." Maya said. "Shinji's Sync ratio is....." Maya stopped talking. "Is it high again?" Ritsuko asked before looking up at the screen. "No, way." Ritsuko said shocked. "14%, it's only 14%" Ritsuko said. 

"That is bare minimum." Ritsuko said, "Send them out, we will rely on Asuka, Shinji just cover her." Gendo ordered. Two Eva's launched it, heading towards the Eva transporting plane.

After a short flight, it reached the sea, where angel was coming from. "I'll show you how real pilot fight!" Asuka said to Shinji as she rushed towards the Angel as soon as it appeared. She jumped high into the air, drawing her spear, slashing the Angel in half..

"Ha, that was easy." Asuka stated, the spirited angel took few seconds and regenerated it self, now instead of one, there was two humanoid type Angel. "What the" Asuka said as Angel punched her. then it punched unit 02 in the stomach gabbed it's arm passing it to his other self. Other angel in turn, kicked the incoming Unit 02 and back hand it towards unit 01.

"Great, kung fu, Angel what next terminator?" Asuka said as her angel got in the fighting stance. What surprised her and every one else at NERV was Unit 01 was getting trashed by the two angel, not even able to lay a punch on angel, it looked more like Shinji was not doing any thing.

"What's going on? I though he was supposed to be good!" Asuka yelled to her com link. "He is, I mean, he was." Ritsuko said. The out come of the battle was simple, Unit 01 got trashed while unit 02 fought desperately, but it was over come by the angels.

"What's wrong with you!" Misato screamed at Shinji. "Get off my ass will ya, I don't want to talk about it." Shinji said. "It will take two days to fix the Eva." She said calmly but still had edge on her voice. "We are lucky that it seems to be searching for something, and U.N is willing to keep it busy as long as they can."

"We found out how to beat the angel." Maya said. "how?" Asuka asked. "You have to hit both core at same time." Maya said reading her chart, "with Eva Unit 01 and Unit 02, it should be possible."

"No, it's impossible at current situation." Some one said from behind Shinji. he was a blond hair man, holding his pistol aimed at Shinji's head. "Who are you?" Misato asked drawing her own gun.

"Put your gun down Misato" Gendo said entering the room. "but sir." Misato said, "put it down." Gendo repeated. Misato put her gun back on the holster. "It's been a while Uncle." the man said. "Well, I hope you have answer for aiming your gun at the boy." Gendo said. "Don't you mean reason? and for your son?" Ken asked.

"Now I remember, you where at the Jet alone activation test." Misato said. "No, I meant that boy, he is no son of mine." Gendo said. Ken smirked while every one gasped. "I know Shinji was acting rude but don't you think that is too much?" Misato asked.

Elevator door open, revealing Shinji, he walked over towards Ken with slight limp. "His fake." Shinji said pointing at Shinji. "Misato stared at Shinji and then at Shinji that just arrived. "how?" she said.

"Project Epsilon was failure." Shinji said, Ritsuko understood. "They tried to copy you?" Ritsuko asked. "No, they did copy me." Shinji said pointing at Shinji. "I see, they have the physics right but it's personality is messed up." Misato said.

"I'm the real one, Shinji in his plug suit said, reason my personality is messed up is because I was angry, how would you feel if you get kidnapped and take stick needles in you." he said.

"Your sync ratio is too low." new Shinji said. "That's because they messed with my mind!" other Shinji countered. "then why didn't you say anything to any one that some one stuck you with needle?"

"who would believe me? I was by Misato entire time at the testing site." Shinji with plug suit said. "Then, let our mother chose which of us is real." new Shinji said.

Both Shinji went down to where unit 01is located. Misato was just glad one was wearing a plug suit while other still wore the same suit he wore when he went to the Jet alone test.

NERV guard had their gun trained at both Shinjis.

"Father, you already knew didn't you?" Shinji in suit said. "of course, other one never visited unit 01 once, I knew something was wrong, just not this wrong." Gendo said. "Then why don't you arrest him now?" Shinji with suit said. "because, he made a good argument." Gendo said.

"How do you propose we test?" Shinji with plug suit asked. "If you are really me, then you should be able to move Eva with out getting on it." Shinji with suit said. this shocked every one, even Asuka. "that's impossible, you can't move Eva with out piloting it!" She said. "what the red head said." Shinji with suit countered.

Gendo and Ken smirked. "Arrest the one with the plug suit" Gendo commented, soldiers rushed at the Shinji, only to be thrown back by shoulder throw or kick to the stomach. Ken quickly stepped up, grabbing Shinji's leg while it was still in air, kicking the other leg out , hammering him down to the ground.

Ken put his knee down on Shinji's back, and cuffed him. NERV security picked him up roughly and put restraint on his leg. "How do you know if he is fake?" Misato asked. "look" Gendo and Ken said in mono tone.

Shinji wearing suit walked up to the Eva. To other's surprise, Eva lifted it's hand up for Shinji. Shinji got on the giant hand, hand slowly rose up lifting Shinji up to top of it's head. "That's how Shinji got on top of Unit 01 all the time? I was wondering but I couldn't figure it out." Ritsuko said.

"What? you think I can jump this high?" Shinji asked. "well, you where martial artist so I though you could jump really high, like on TV." Ritsuko said. Shinji chuckled. "I can jump high, just not this high, I can jump about eight feet straight up."

"But how did Eva move with out a power cable of pilot?" Asuka asked. "I can't tell you that, you will have to learn on your own, I'll give you a hint, Eva has mind of it's own, you will have to wake it your self." Shinji said. Asuka just stared at him blankly.

"We have Angel to kill." Shinji said. "Eva's are no where near finished." Ritsuko said. "I see, well then, that gives me time to get to know second child, and practice with her a little bit." Shinji said. Eva's hand slowly let Shinji down to the ground.

"Your back." Rei said entering the room. "It's good to see you again." Rei said hugging Shinji. "You knew?" Ritsuko asked. "other one felt weird." Rei replied. "what are you talking about first child." Asuka asked. "You wouldn't understand." Rei replied.

"Is Unit 00 done with repair?" Shinji asked. "No, armor just arrived today, we didn't have time to fix the Unit 00 yet, we must fix Unit 01 and 02 first since it is faster." Ritsuko said.

**************************************************************

Things I make up about EVA is half way accurate. Watch episode 19 and 20, Eva moved to take in S2 organ there for, it could always move by it self just the steel plate AKA cage was blocking it's will and power, since it took in another S2 plus its own S2 engine, it's has enough power to over come it's cage.

Also in episode 20 when they try to take Shinji out of Eva, they admitted that this happen 10 years ago, 10 years ago the accident they had with Eva was Yui's accident, when Yui became one witht he LCL fluid, also think of the fact that Eva pilot seat is inside Eva's core, this has been revealed when angel took Eva's plate off. So it is safe to assume that Yui's soul became one with the Eva's core, letting Shinji control Eva, remember the Rei and Dummy plug was refused. Also the fact that Shinji thinks about Yui a lot when he is in the Eva and he saw her when he came out of the Eva. By the way, go get a picture of first angel Adam, the out line is same as EVA 01.


	4. yadayada

"So, You are the legendary third child." Asuka stated. "Legend? Heh, I didn't know I was famous." Shinji said. "You are definitely famous after pulling that stunt." Asuka said "Which stunt is that?" Shinji asked. "One at the Jet alone project, it was aired at international TV news, every one heard it." Asuka said. "I'm not the one who made that mess." Shinji said walking out of the Eva chamber, Asuka followed behind, trying to learn how he moved the Eva with out piloting it. "So, how did you move the Eva with out piloting it?" Asuka asked.

"I can't tell you that, it is something you must experience on your own" Shinji paused for second. "Eva has it's own mind, it is alive about as much as you and I." Shinji said. "What do you mean alive?" Asuka asked. "That thing is just an giant robot."

"Is that so?" Shinji asked. "Every one says so." Asuka answered. "hmm, in that case, second impact is not an angel but meteor, because every one says so." Shinji countered. "Well, that's different, any way, can your Eva battle with out the power cord?"

"Yes and no, I can move with out power cable however, I would not have enough power to efficiently fight in a battle, but when it goes berserk, that is different story." Shinji pressed the switch for elevator waiting patiently for elevator to arrive. "You said Eva has mind of its own, what do you mean by that?

"Sorry, let me restate. It has will of it's own, but you are the brain, that is why it need pilot." Shinji said. "huh?" Asuka said totally lost. "if it has will, doesn't it also have mind and brain?" She asked. 

"Even when some one is controlling your mind, you have a feeling, you can also feel pain or sensation, but you won't be able disobey unless your will and brain is stronger." Shinji said. "So, we are basically controlling a live beast." Asuka said. "You might call it a beast, but to me, it is more then that." the elevator door slid open, Shinji walked in pressing B button for basement.

"How are we going to beat the angel?" Asuka asked. "All we have to do is destroy both core a same time, I don't know if it has to be exact same time, but I think all we have to do is destroy one and destroy the other before first one can generate it self."

"Wrong, you have to hit both core at same time while their body is still connected. their for, you will be training until your next mission" Misato said from the other side of the elevator when the elevator door open. "Damn, this elevator must have external speakers, what do you mean train?" Asuka asked. "You will learn to sync with this" Misato said taking out Dance Dance Revolution and PS 3. "Cool, I'll own you in that game" Asuka declared. "It's not competition Asuka, we want both of you to be able to move at same time as the other, in other words, I want you to sync with Shinji." 

"We'll talk back at the apartment, I'll see you later." Shinji said taking off on his bike.

"Fine." Asuka said, they picked up Rei at entrance and drove to Misato's place. "How come he gets a bike and I don't?" Asuka asked. "He bought it on his own, if you can afford the gas and insurance, you can buy one also."

"How can he afford something like that with our small pay check?" Asuka asked. "He don't, I heard his family is quite wealthy." Misato said. "Yui Ikari , Shinji's mother was a millionaire." Rei answered. "Yui? I though she was poor." Misato said. "No, it was commander who was poor." Rei replied.

"By the way first child, why do you have different name then commander if he adopted you?" Asuka asked. "We didn't want other to know, so I held on the my last name, but now that every one know, I think I'll ask commander to change my name to Rei Ikari, I think it sounds better then Rei Ayanami." Rei replied.

"What ever floats your boat." Misato said. "By the way, UN's N2 mine bought us ten days., during that time, You and Shinji will be living together." Misato said. "WHAT!" Asuka yelled, "I can't stay with idiot like that!" Asuka snorted. "You never even got to know him" Misato said.

"Knowing one was enough, he's probably worse then fake one." Asuka replied. Rest of the drive was done is silence. Misato and others walked into the apartment to see Shinji cooking dinner. "Smells nice." Misato said. "It taste even better." Shinji replied confidently. Group set around the table, Shinji serving the food.

"God, I missed this food." Misato replied taking a bite of curry rice. "Other one didn't cook or do any laundry at all." Misato said. Asuka was surprised food actually tasted good, even for her German tong. "How do you beat the Angel?" Shinji asked. "You have to destroy both core simultaneously while Angel is merging, and during it's merge is only time you can see the core."

"It's going to be horrible if we miss." Shinji replied. "If you do, mind as well retreat and try later, UN has another N2 mine ready." Misato replied. "Yea and I get yelled because they have to remake the map." Shinji replied. "Yep, if you fail, I would have more paper work to do, I already have mountain of them to do." Misato said.

"I wonder how it would of turned out if I was here." Shinji said. "Well, you would of still lost, but not as badly." Misato said. Misato sighted. Shinji finished with his dinner and left the dishes in the sink. He walked over to the TV and started to plug in the cords for PS 3 and put in Dead or Alive 5. "Where did you get that game?" Misato asked.

"I borrowed it from friend of mine, She gets entire set for free because she is one of main character." Shinji said. "What do you mean?" Misato asked. "The characters are based on real people and their real style, Kasumi, Hayate, and Ayane each gets free copy, since they live together, they didn't need three, so I got one for free."

"They are real?" Misato asked shocked. "Yea, but story plot is half true half false." Shinji said. "I kind of learned that when I saw two Shinji." Misato said. "Yea, Kasumi and I proved them wrong, original is usually better."

Rest of the day was spent playing Dead or Alive, taking turns playing two player versus mode or playing four way tag mode, all in all, they forgot about their Dance Dance Revolution also known as DDR training. "Darn, we forgot about DDR training." Misato said when every one was getting ready for bed, Rei deciding to spend the day at Misato's place.

"Did you know that DDR was made for diet purpose? it is like cardio exercise, also constant movement can also raise your reflex a little." Shinji said standing up setting down on the couch. "Rei, you can take my room I'll sleep on the couch." Shinji said.

"No, Rei, you take Asuka's Room, Asuka and Shinji you two will be sleeping together in the living room." Misato said. "I am NOT sleeping with pervert like him!" Asuka screamed. Shinji just plugged his ears with his finger blocking out some of the sound.

"It is part of your training, you will both sleep, eat, DDR, brush teeth, every thing you can do together." Misato said Shinji raised his hand wanting to ask question. "And no groping or any other sexual contact" Misato stated. Shinji brought his hands down. "Your no fun." Shinji stated walking away.

"I don't believe this, aren't you going to say any thing third?" Asuka asked Shinji. Shinji just walked over to his room, graved his futon and Sheet, came back to the living room and laved down. "Good night." Shinji said, closing his eyes.

"I knew he was pervert, he probably wants to sleep with me." Asuka said hotly. "Shinji fell sleep already, beside I don't remember saying you have to us the same futon, may be your the perverted one." Misato said getting up, walking in to her room. Asuka went in to her new room grabbing her futon and blanket, grumbling about unfairness of every thing walked out and lay her futon down on opposite side of the room from Shinji.

Shinji being a early riser, was the first one up in the house hold, after finishing his morning jog, he took a quick shower and started to prepare breakfast for every one. "What are you cooking Shinji?" Misato asked stumbling out of her room still half asleep. Asuka was still sleeping on her futons.

"Armlet, it's western dish, basically egg stuffed with cheese and ham or bacon" Shinji answered flipping the egg over skillfully. "Your good at every thing aren't you." Misato commented. "Not every thing, but can do enough to live comfortable by my self."

"Only thing you need to learn now is academics, you are good at computers, martial arts, and cooking but your math is horrible not to mention your science and Japanese." Misato said. "How can you use computer to program when you are so bad at math?" Misato asked.

"I understand the basic concept of math, there isn't much to learn in math any way, just crap load of formulas that you will hardly ever use, you really don't need to know trig or calculus to program software's besides calculus is nothing more then more rules to follow, strong basic is all you need." Shinji replied. "learning the computer language is the most important part of programming." 

Asuka Sit up on her bed, rubbing her eyes, Stretching her arms out. "How can you sleep on this thing, don't Japanese use bed?" Asuka complained. "I would of figured you would have been used to it by now." Shinji replied.

"I have a bed in my room thank you very much, I'm not used to sleeping on hard floor with little cushion." Asuka said. "I see, if you want, I can move your bed to the living room for you." Shinji offered. "and let every one see my bed? I think not." Asuka replied. 

"Then what is it that you want?" Shinji asked. "I want to end this stupid training, there is no reason for us to sleep in same room." Asuka said to Misato. "by the way, this DDR might not be what you are used to, it has four button on foot pad and additional button that is being supported up using a stand."

Misato pointed a four stands that surrounded the foot pad. "screen will tell you which pad to hit so pay close attention." Shinji went by him self, doing fairly well until music gradually sped up, now he was using all the martial arts reflex he had not to trip over his feet, not to mention he had to hit the sign with his hand, all in all, he failed at the level seven.

Asuka was next to try, doing well up to sixth level, but making a mistake hitting a wrong sign, third test, both Shinji and Asuka went up, both did well at slow music but at level 3, they where too out of sync.

"You goal is get up to level seven, even more if you can." Misato said. "It would be easy to sync if music was bit slower." Shinji said. "Yea, music is too fast." Asuka replied. "So is the angel, we can't afford to move slow, you must be able to move fast as you can and still be able to sync with each other well enough to hit the angel.

"You know, sync is all good and dandy but you are forgetting the fact that the angel fights back, just us being able to sync is not good enough." Shinji said. "got better idea?" Misato asked. Shinji smirked. "Yea."

Shinji put in his Dead or live 5. "This is great for team combat." Shinji said going to two player tag team mode against the computer. "instead of using hand controller, we use our foot pad. foot pad is the directional button while this four button poll acts as other four, we don't have L1 or R1 but if you move your legs and hands fast enough, it shouldn't matter."

Shinji was first to try and first to fell extremely bad. He tripped over his own feet. "This is harder then it looks, only have two feet, and eight buttons, not to mention I have to jump and twist to get the right button." Shinji said stepping back and letting Asuka try.

"I didn't think foot pad worked with other games then DDR." Asuka stated. "Well, this is special model but I don't see why not, I mean controller is controller no matter the shape, it stills sends out same electrical frequency." Shinji said. "I don't see how this would help you two being able to sync together." Misato stated. "DDR practice lets us sync, same movement and all that, but in DOA 5 it lets us actually fight against computer, because of it's special feature, we can do two player VS. two computer at same time, what we are trying to do is beat the both opponent at same time.

"That makes sense I guess." Misato said, "It also helps because Angel like computer can block or counter attack no matter how good we sync, if we do it your way, if we miss or make a mistake we are done for, at least this way, even if we miss, we have second chance at fighting back.

"You theory is good but unless two angels are merging, you can't kill it." Misato said. "We'll have to beat it senseless and force it to merger." Shinji stated. "You are the pilot, I'll trust you in this, but don't fail me, I don't like paper works." Misato said.

"Does that mean I can sleep in my bed again?" Asuka asked. "Yea, no reason for us to be together 24/7, just 16/7." Shinji said smiling. "Yea, that makes me feel better." Asuka said sarcastically. "awe, I didn't know you liked sleeping with me, if it would make you feel better, it can be 23/7, I'll give you hour for your self for restroom break, unless you want me there with you." Shinji said.

"Isn't that sweet, famous third child fell in love with me and wants to be together, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another." Asuka said posing like a tragic heroine. "Yea, and Kaji has Misato." Shinji said. Asuka gave Shinji the look that said I'm going to kill you soon very painfully. Shinji continued any way. "Isn't he bit old for you?" Shinji asked bluntly.

"I don't love him in that way!" Asuka yelled then said in quiet voice. "He was only father figure I had." Asuka replied her voice was so low, he barely heard her. Shinji walked closer to Asuka and gave her a warm hug. "I'm sorry, I was insensitive" Asuka slapped Shinji on the face.

"Watch your hands mister!" Asuka said, Shinji had grabbed her butt during the hug. "hey, you can't blame the guy for trying." Asuka said something about boys being perverts and other insults to Shinji. "I'm glad you are back to your fiery self, you had me worried." Shinji told her smiling. 'he was worried about me?' Asuka though. 'but why? all I ever do is insult him.'

For next two days, duo practiced virtual simulation Ritsuko made for the fight, Ritsuko came up with the plans for them to follow, ten out of ten, both finished off the fake angel like Misato Choreographed. "That's all for today, you have important fight tomorrow so get a good rest."

Shinji laid down on his bed thinking about the mission. "I have strangely bad feeling about this." He said quitely falling sleep.

Shinji and Asuka piloted their Eva towards the Angel, Asuka was holding on to a spear while Shinji had his newly made sword on his hands. Asuka rushed by the angel, cutting it in half, jumping away and letting it regenerate. they followed as the simulations, all was going well until final finishing move. 

When two Eva flew down like a comet towards the angel, angel grabbed onto both units leg and cut it's cord. "I though you said Angel can't move while it is merging!" Shinji yelled at his mike.

"We though so too, but I guess that is not the case." Ritsuko said. "just get another cord and try again." Ritsuko said. "Roger." Shinji ran towards the spare cord only to run into Angel. surprisingly Angel was very good at fighting.

"Great, a 50 foot ninja, this feels like fighting against Hayate." Shinji said. Grabbing the incoming punch and elbowing the angel follow by kicking it up into the air. Asuka jumped towards the air born angel, kicking it few times then grabbed by its waist, clashing down to earth spinning.

"I can't believe that worked." Shinji commented, Running towards the cable. "I need a cable also." Asuka said running after Shinji. to there surprise, second angel appeared out of nowhere and tripped them both. Angel grabbed Unit 2 by it's leg and slammed it down on Unit 01. Before it could swing again, Shinji rolled and upper cut the angel and kicked away. 

He tried to get to the power cable once more to find out his movements became slower. "oh shit!" Shinji said. he was out of energy. "Asuka, I'm out of power, it'll take to long to get the cord." Shinji said. "So am I, I was hoping you could get me the cord."

Two angels slowly walked towards Unit 02. Asuka was being thrown around like a rag doll, after few minutes of throwing her around, Angel made a spear of red light. 'Move! please move, move, move , move.' Asuka though. 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, mama I don't want to die!' Asuka though, she was almost in tears.

Shinji heard a loud piercing scream. 'what the.' Shinji though trailed off as he saw Asuka's Unit 02 screaming. 'well, what do you know, I didn't think Unit 02 can go berserk. but what pulled it off?' Shinji though. Unit 02 was chasing down of the angel tackling it down and start to tear it's flesh off.

"mother, I leave every thing in your hands." Shinji said relaxing his body. Unit 01 took control of it self, rushing towards the other angel also tackling down and tearing it's flesh. 'what the hack are they doing?' Shinji asked him self.

Asuka was totally shocked that her Eva could move by it self, what she believed to be a tool was moving with out power and now tearing the Angel apart. Both Eva reached the core of the angel, breaking it's jaw restraint both angel opened it mouth, grabbing the core whole eating it..

Ritsuko and Misato was shocked. Misato because of what angel was doing and Ritsuko because she knew what this meant. Eva was taking in the Angels S2 engine. both Eva, not to mention angels special system. 'does that mean unless both Unit 01 and Unit 02's core is destroyed simultaneously, they can not die?' Ritsuko though, wishing she could test it out some how.

After the Shocking display, both Eva's stopped moving. Misato sent out a emergency rescue team to retrieve the Eva. "What the hell was that?" Asuka asked in shaking voice. both children was inside changing room "That was true form of Eva, I told you it was alive just as much as you and I." Shinji said. "but how? how could it move by it self?" Asuka asked.

"Your deepest desire, you must of asked some one for their help, and some one close to you must of answered." Shinji replied. "I'll tell you a secret that can never leave this room." Shinji said. Asuka knobbed her head. "Unit 02 can not move by it self unless you ask it to move, that is why we must think of moving. Now, if you ask for help from the Eva it will not answer, but if you ask it from the person who is inside of the Eva, it will" Shinji replied. "You just have to know whom that person is and believe in them"

"But I didn't ask any one, I just kept begging it to move." Asuka replied. "No, you must of have asked some one, think about it for while it will eventually come to you." Shinji said walking into the shower. 

"It happen too early and to both Eva." Fuyutski said. "I know, this can be a double edged sword, now that third impact can also be triggered by Asuka and her Unit 02." Gendo said. "What will you do?" Fuyutski asked. "We wait." Gendo replied.

Asuka set in her room thinking of what happen. ' I can't think of any one, who would I ask for help?' Asuka though. She heard a sudden knock on her door. "What is it?" She asked already knowing who. "Its phone call for you, I think it's your mom" Shinji said. "Mom? that's it!" Asuka said opening the door.

"I found who I asked for help!" Asuka said excitedly. "who was it?" Shinji asked. "I asked my mom for help." Asuka replied. "You know what this means right?" Shinji asked. Asuka's eyes where moist with tears. "yea, mama didn't abandon me, she was with me all along." Asuka said, "she was looking out for me all this time and I didn't even know it."

"Don't feel bad, I didn't know it until it went berserk the first time, after that, for some reason, Eva always felt familiar, then I realized that my mother was helping me all along." Shinji said. "Is that why we are the pilots? not because of our skill but because of our mother?" Asuka asked. "Yea, it's rough but it is the truth, our mother left the future of man kind in our hands, we are the future, if we don't protect it, world will end." Shinji said.

"That makes me feel important." Asuka replied. "It's because you are the one of most important person to man kind." Shinji replied. then his stomach glowed ruining all his speech. Asuka couldn't help but giggle "I'm hungry, want to go eat?" Shinji asked. "Sure, lets go." Asuka followed Shinji out, getting on his bike. two of them raced down the streets of Tokyo 3, taking in the view of town they saved once more.

"Shinji, could you teach me how to control Eva like you do?" Asuka asked quitely. "I can't." Shinji answered. "I can only tell you how I control the Eva, but I'm not sure if Unit 02 is same as Unit 01." Shinji replied. "so, you can't teach me how to make a AP shield like you do?"

"I just imagine it, and it happens. I imagine it in my mind, the shape of the shield and how the energy could not penetrate that shield." Shinji said. "That's it?" Asuka asked. "that's simple!" 

"Not really, you must believe in that shield, if you even think about the shield breaking, it will break, same as how we walk in Eva, we imagine it walking and jumping, but if your image is shattered, Eva ends up tripping."

"I wonder what else our Eva could do." Asuka said out loud. "Rest of the Angels will be easy with our Eva's new ability to operate with out the cable." Asuka said. "I wouldn't be too confident in that, Angels aren't stupid, they get smarter and smarter, most of the angel has about same strength but their technique and way of thinking is different."

"Like Unit 02 and Unit 01." Asuka said. "Not really, Unit 01 is superior in every single aspect." Shinji said. "are you saying my Unit 02 is weaker then a prototype?" Asuka asked hotly, "Your Eva is superior to Unit 00, the prototype, but my Eva is not a Prototype nor first Eva unit like yours." Shinji said starting the engine of his bike.

"Lets go to NERV, I'll show you something cool." Shinji said. Asuka got on the bike, hugging Shinji tightly. Drive took longer then usual, Shinji wanting to enjoy the feeling drove on rather slowly. 'she's not too bad of a company.' he though to him self. 

'Shinji's been through about as much as I have, facing his mothers death, living with relatives, and yet, he doesn't bitch at any one that gets on his nerve.' Asuka though. 'He also understands my feeling better the Kaji, he know exactly what I have been through, may be, just may be I can make this relationship last.'

Back at the Misato's apartment, Misato was currently on the phone with someone. "Yea, She really changed suddenly after her Eva went berserk, something about how her mother was all ways with her, protecting her, she's actually nice to Shinji, she has yet to yell at him."

"Just keep an eye on her, I just hope she'll be ok." Ritsuko said, "by the way, how is your sex life with Kaji?" Ritsuko asked. "WHAT! that jerk told you!?" Misato yelled at the phone. "You mean you two really got back together? I was just joking." Ritsuko said laughing. 

"Yea, we got back tougher, I still love him for some reason." Misato said. "If this continues we might have double wedding, Shinji and Asuka, you and Kaji." 

"Don't even joke like that, I don't know what happen between the two, but they are acting too nice to each other." Misato said worriedly. "Don't worry about it, every thing will turn out fine, I got to go, Shinji and Asuka is here, they want to test something with Eva." Ritsuko hanged up the phone.

Shinji and Asuka got on the Eva, going into virtual simulation. "Asuka, I'm going to shoot at you with this paint gun, think about AT field in shape of a Shield that can block anything."

Soon, red shield was formed in front of Unit 02, Shinji shot his guns watching the bullets hit the shield, not even the paints went through it. 'nice, for first try.' Shinji though. Unit 01 rushed at Unit 02, AT field forming around it's hands, he slashed at the shield cutting it in half.

"What the?." Asuka asked her self. "Same thing, I imagined my Eva using it's own AT field to cut through your shield, you on the other hand didn't reinforce your imagination. Try again, but this time when I try to cut through the shield, imagine your Shield with standing the blow."

Unit 01 stepped back, giving Unit 02 more room, it didn't take long for her to create the shield. Shinji tried the same thing, to his surprise, his chop cut through the shield, when it was about in the center, Shield recreated it self, trapping it's hands.

Shinji though of stretching the shield to let his hands free, soon both where interlocked in fight of imagination and concentration. Unit 01 used it's other hand and punched the shield totaling shattering it. 

"Good job Asuka, it's very good for fist time." Shinji said. "How did you shatter my shield?" Asuka asked. "You where too busy concentrating on my fist that was stuck on your shield, you didn't think about other blows.

"This is harder then I though." Asuka said. "That is why we only use it during dire emergency." Shinji said. "can we shoot beam's like Angel does?" Asuka asked. "I'm sure we could, but I don't think we should. Seele will get pissed at us for creating a god."

"They are already pissed, your father is getting chewed out by them already for creating not one but two man made gods." Ritsuko said through the mike. "See, lets not get dad in any more trouble."

"You know, now that I think about it, if unit 01 and 02 can move with out cable, then do we even need unit 00?" Asuka asked. "I don't know, but I have weird feeling that we will need it."

"Why do you say that?" Asuka asked. "Angels can adopt very quickly, and they seem to know about our Eva before they even see it. I'm guessing what the previous one knows the second one knows about it, so next angel will know about our S2 engine."

Rest of the day was spent in boredom, they where so bored that Shinji though he would die of boredom, it didn't help matter any that pen pen decided to break the PS 3 by getting it wet. 

"This sucks, there is absolutely nothing to do in this town, no amusement park, no theaters, no parks, It's all stupid angels fault!" Asuka screamed. "Hey Shinji, want to kiss?" Asuka asked.

"Huh? what?" Shinji asked dumbly, his brain still not registering what she was talking about, his brain was currently a sleep from boredom. Shinji watched as Asuka walked over to him, sitting down beside him on the sofa, leaning in closer and kissed him. He was surprised at how soft Asuka's lips where.

Shinji felt her tong exploring his mouth, he returned the favor automatically. after 30 seconds both came back up for air. Shinji stared at Asuka. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." he said.

After few more minutes of silence, Asuka broke it. "did you like it?" Asuka asked. "It could of been better." Shinji said. "Are we thinking of same thing?" Asuka asked. "I hope so" Shinji replied. "So you want to do it?" Asuka asked.

"Sure." Shinji said. "Great! thanks!" Asuka said getting off the sofa grabbing the two motorcycle helmet. "I'm grad you agreed, hurry up and get dressed." Asuka said. "What are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"You just agreed that you're going to take me to the mall and be my bag carrier, so hurry up!" Asuka said. Shinji stood up sighting, "man, I though you meant you wanted to have fun with me."

"We are, we are going shopping, and shopping is fun." Asuka said. "I meant my kind of fun." Shinji said. "keep dreaming pervert, it might come true some day." Asuka said. "I hope it's soon." Shinji replied, getting ready to go to the mall.

"So, what are we shopping for?" Shinji asked. "Swim suit for next field trip." Asuka said. "aren't you going to get one?" Asuka asked. "I have one." Shinji replied. "lets try that store next" Asuka said walking into swimsuit section. Shinji was currently carrying six bags, three on each hands.

Bag it self was light, only containing one or two clothing, it was hard to carry because of its size not the weighting. Shinji set his bags down, sitting on the chair out side of the changing room. "I'm grad this place has chair out side the changing room." Shinji said, waiting for Asuka.

She came out surprisingly fast, Shinji looked up to get wide eyed. she was wearing very sexy navy colored two piece bikini. Asuka spun around showing off her body. "How does it look?"

"Shocking, I didn't think you could look so delicious." Shinji said. "Um, did I say that out loud?" he asked. "yes you did." Asuka said. "poor choice of words but by your reaction, I must look good in this." Asuka said. "So Im off the hook?" Shinji asked.

"No, your paying for this." Asuka said, walking back into the stall. Shinji breathed out loud. few minutes later, they where ringing up her swimsuit, to Shinji's shock. "$240? for that? my shirt has more material then that!" Shinji said. "It's made of pure silk" Asuka said. "So is my shirt." Shinji replied. "And it only cost me $90"

"what, are you telling me I'm not worth $240?" Asuka said. "lets go, I need a nap" Shinji said, wishing he had a car. "It's hard to balance nine bags so hold tight." Shinji said taking off the parking lot. 

Ride home was wobblier then normal, Shinji trying to balance the bags during turns, It didn't help matter any that Asuka didn't know how to swift her weight during each turn.

"I'm home" Shinji said waling in. "Welcome back, where did you two go?" Misato asked. "Oh, never mind." She said after seeing Shinji caring nine shopping bags. "had fun?" She asked. Shinji just gave her a look that explained every thing. 

"Yep. it was fun, although I wish I would of borrowed your car, I would of bought more but Shinji was on his bike." Asuka said. "what happened with Shinji?" Misato asked. "oh, nothing much, I made him buy me a $240 swim suit." Asuka said.

"if you call that nothing much, I would hate to see you say great deal." Misato went back to drinking her beer by the sofa. "I just wish there is something to do in this town, every thing is closed except the mall, and our mall doesn't even have movie theaters." Asuka said. 

"one is being built as we speak, its in the back part of the mall, the section that is closed off." Misato said. "I hope it's half way decent." Asuka said walking in to her room to organize the things she bought. "We're lucky just to be alive." Misato whispered to her self.


	5. End of NERV

"We are lucky just to be alive." Misato whispered to her self as Asuka walked into her room.

"We are lucky just to be alive, Why would you think that?" Some one said from behind Misato. Misato stood up, spinning around to see the one who spoke. Standing in front of her was Shinji staring directly into her eyes, like he was trying to read her mind. She fidgeted a little before answering.

"It's nothing to worry about Shinji kun." Misato said trying to act casual. Shinji trained his eyes on Misato, analyzing her every movement. She was avoiding his eyes and he could sense nervousness in Misato's voice. She was definitely hiding something.

"Seele." Shinji said softly. as if that single word explained everything. In this case, it did. Shinji watched Misato as she almost flinched. He was on target. Seele is the secret organization that was calling all the shots. NERV was nothing more then pawns in game of chess.

"In game of Chess, Pawns can be your strongest allies. Pawns aren't very good for offense, however with right formation, they can become the ultimate shield that is impossible to break with out great sacrifices. Pawns also has the ability to become any playing piece in the game except the king." Shinji said looking at Misato. Asuka came out of her room for a drink, but she stopped in her track to listen to Shinji.

"When I found about my mother, the pawns became Queen. My Eva was The strongest piece in the game. When Asuka joined us, we now had 2 Queens on playing field on our side. Seele liked having two Queens on their side. However, we broke the rule in the game of chess. Our Eva's became a Kings by absorbing the angle's S2 engine, now Seele feels threaten because the pawn broke all the rules and become something it is not supposed to, something so strong that they no longer have control over, A third player." Shinji looked at Asuka for second, then went back to looking at Misato.

"It seems, that Seele wants to destroy us, however they are not ready for that yet, not yet. I am guessing that it will be soon. If I'm not wrong, Unit 3 and Unit 4 is being developed, how ever, I have a feeling that Unit 5 and up is already made." Shinji said.

"What are you saying? Unit 3 and 4? Unit 5 and more?" Misato asked Shinji, having no clue as to what he was referring to. Asuka walked closer to get in the conversation. "Why would government only make 1 Eva when they can make 3? Unit 00 and Unit 01 was prototype. Unit 02 Asuka's unit was the first produced Eva, if they can create Unit 02, they can create more."

"Unit 3 and Unit 4 is made, but I have a feeling that they are already making or have done made More Units." Shinji said. "My guess is they have four Eva units made that uses S2 engine." Shinji stated gravely shocking both Misato and Asuka.

"S2 engine? How, I mean we only have them because our Eva consumed the core." Asuka stated. Misato knobbed, agreeing with Asuka. "She's right, we only found out about it just now."

"How many Angels have we fought? so far we have met seven angels, five which we fought and two we observed. Now, what happened to all the corps of Angel that we killed? didn't the Seele take them? what if Seele already knew about using the core as the energy?" Shinji pressed on.

"But we don't know that, as far as we know, Seele only took the body for study or to move the corps out of view of civilians." Misato said. "Beside, they where damaged cores."

"Yea, and far as you know NERV exist to protect the mankind from angels." Shinji replied his voice full of sarcasm emphasizing You on his statement.. "It does." Misato said confidently.

"Don't make me laugh Misato, Human enhancement project is the first priority of NERV, bullets we use to fire at angel isn't magically charge, it is just large chunk of lead, Angel's AT field is nothing more then Ki. The life energy of living beings. conventional weapons do work on Angels Misato, our blade on Eva is conventional weapon." Shinji paused his explanation, catching his breath once more before he continued.

"You didn't know that now did you? we have fired a high energy beam at angel and penetrated it's AT field and destroyed the core, Eva is not needed in order to destroy the angels Misato, it's needed for something else. Otherwise Seele wouldn't have built Eva and sabotage the Jet alone project." Shinji said.

Deciding to sit down on the couch.

"But what can we do? even if what you said is the truth, what can we do?" Misato asked "That is something for me to know and you to find out when it happens." Shinji said with smirk, walking towards the door to his room. He stopped at the door way and turned to look at Misato and Asuka. "Go to sleep you to, you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Shinji quickly walked in to the room and closed the door behind him before the two could retaliate.

Shinji laid down on his futons, thinking of some way to break away from Seele's control over NERV. "What can we do? for that matter, where the hell is Seele any way?" Shinji reached for his backpack, taking out his cell phone to dial a number. "Hello?" the other side answered. "Hello, can you put General Masters on line?" Shinji said, it was more of command then question.

"General is on the meeting right now, Would you like for me to leave a message?" The other side asked. "Tell General Masters that operation Rebirth has now commenced." Shinji said hanging up the phone. "First step finished, now for the second step." Shinji said dialing another phone number.

Next day, Shinji woke at dawn. getting ready to do his daily routine of exercise. once done, he took a quick shower and prepared breakfast for two late raisers. 

"That smells nice Shinji kun." Misato said walking out of her room. "What are you making any way?" She asked her eyes half a sleep looking trying to focus on item that Shinji was cooking.

"It's bacon and egg, with fresh loaf of bread." Shinji said flipping the bacons over. then he tossed the eggs into the air and caught it with a plate.

"Isn't that bit too Americanized?" Misato asked, sitting down on the table. "I forgot to tell you, we're having a guest today." Shinji said smiling. "WHAT!? WHEN!" Misato screamed.

"In about 40 minutes." Shinji replied. Misato ran back into her room, few seconds later she came back out, only to rush into the restroom. "I wonder what the big deal is." Shinji said out loud, going back to his cooking.

proximately fifteen minutes later, Misato came out clad in towel going to the refrigerator, taking out a can of beer she begin to chug it. "nothing better then hot shower and beer to start off your morning." Misato said. "So, whose the guest?" Misato asked.

"One of my friend from childhood. His great martial artist. Oh yea, don't worry about them, I'm meeting them out any way." Shinji stated, setting two plate of breakfast on the table.. "Could you wake up Asuka for breakfast? by the way, I'll leave the dish washing to you or Asuka." Shinji said heading for the door. "See ya" he waved good bye as he walked out the door.

"I though he said we are having a visitor over at my house, He made me worry for nothing!" Misato said to her self as she went to wake Asuka up to eat breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Shinji stood out side the train station, waiting for his friends arrival. He calmly waited, looking around the area. this was the street he saw when he first arrived at Tokyo 3 few weeks ago. The street was badly damaged then because of the angel battle, but because of the train station, Government took priority in fixing the place up.

"I guess the train is late." Shinji said sighting. Suddenly some one grabbed him from behind and put him on a strangle hold. "Whadda ya mean I'm late, kido." Some one said letting him go. Shinji turned around to face the person.

As soon as he turned around his face brightened. "Hey, long time know see." Shinji said punching at the person, his hands where grabbed before it could hit the man on the face. "Ya know, you would make a great spy." Shinji said. "You got the sneakiness to match a Ninja." Shinji said.

"I am a spy." The man replied acting Simi offended. "Ken is on his way from the states. Every one is wondering what operation rebirth is, It seems people has Ken's phone bugged." 

"Heh, let them wonder all they want, even if they know, they can't do any thing about it." Shinji replied. "It has really been a while Ryu, last time I saw you, you where wondering around Tibet searching for Hado" Shinji said.

"Ken and I have found it, I though it was another technique I could pick up but I was wrong." Ryu replied. Shinji started to walk down the street, both of his hands inside his pocket.

"I know, I have learned the Hadoken as well." Shinji replied. "putting that aside. did you walk here?" Shinji asked. "Yea." Ryu replied. Shinji's jaw almost dropped as he stopped walking. taking out his right hand from his pocket, he raised his hand and pointed at Ryu.

"You freakin cheapo! train ride is only $30." Shinji yelled. "You could of been here sooner if you would of rode instead of walking across country." Shinji yelled, almost jumping up and down.

"Putting that aside, tell me, how are you going to pull off operation rebirth?" Ryu asked. "Easy, first I want to make sure Seele has more Eva's. Second step is. I will no longer battle the angels." Shinji replied, his voice was only that of a whisper.

"You mean, you are going to let third impact happen?" Ryu stopped walking and turned to face Shinji. "Not at all, I just wont fight them for while, besides, I wish to destroy Seele not the earth." Shinji replied off handedly.

"That is easier said then done, even if you stop fighting the angels, Seele will take care of the angel and NERV." Ryu said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "My friend, that is why I have general of U.S army and general of Japanese Army on my side."

Ryu and Shinji resumed their walking. "By the way, where are we going?" Ryu asked Shinji. "To NERV, We're going to discuss this with my father." Shinji said. Ryu decided to carry on the conversation. "If we start the war, German, China, Russia, England, and few other minor force will be against us." Ryu said thinking about the possible enemy.

"No, German is on our side, so are the U.N. I do not think England would be much of threat with out U.N." Shinji said. "That leaves China, Russia, and few other minor force." Ryu replied.

"I know, I am very thankful of 2nd impact whipping out most of the super power country and other minor forces." Shinji replied. "you are beginning to sound awful lot like Gendo." Ryu said. 

"It runs in the family." Some one said from their behind. Shinji and Ryu turned around to face unexpected person standing in front of them. "Ken!" both exclaimed at same time. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ryu asked. "You wouldn't be able to plan anything with out me." Ken said with confident smirk on his face.

"ha! I don't need any help from you two losers. I have smart proof plan." Shinji said. "isn't that supposed to be fool proof plan?" Ryu asked. "No, if I'm a fool, my plan would be ruined, but no matter how smart my opponents are, they won't be able to break my plan unless my side makes mistake."

"I'm going home then" Ken said turning around. Shinji grabbed by the shirt collar before Ken could take another step. "I'm ganna go over my plans with you two, so come on, father is waiting." Shinji said walking towards NERV once more.

"How long does it take to get to NERV?" Ken asked. "15 minutes, driving at 40 miles per hour." Shinji replied. "About 10 miles from here, hmm, it should take us about 30 minute?" Ken asked. "slow poke, 25 minutes should do." Ryu said taking off in sprint.

"Last one there is buying dinner!" Ryu shouted taking off. Shinji and Ken took off after Ryu. "Do you even know the way?" Shinji shouted at Ryu. Ryu stopped on his track waiting for the two to catch up. "oops, no." Ryu said scratching the back of his head laughing sheepishly. 

Ten minutes later, the trio was huffing and wheezing for breath. "hmm, I didn't think you would run at a bee line." Ken replied. "it's faster to jump few walls and running strait here then going around the wall." Shinji replied.

"I don't call 30 feet high cliff a small wall." Ryu replied. "Hey, at least we cut the time by half." Shinji replied finally catching his breath enough to walk. "It was only a third story high, stop complaining." Shinji said.

"It's nice to see my favorite nephew once more, I just wish it was for better occasion." Gendo said as he appeared behind Shinji. "What the hell! am I going blind or something! this is third person to sneak up on me!" Shinji shouted frustrated. "Secret passage my boy, NERV has many secret tunnels." Gendo said.

"Besides, sneaky and cunningness runs in the family my boy."

"Now that I though about it, my mother was very good at sneaking up and scaring the hell out of me , and she doesn't even try." Ken said. "How is my sister doing any way?" Gendo asked. "She's doing fine, last I heard, she was at Germany."

"What's she doing over there for?" Gendo asked Ken. "No clue, She doesn't discus anything with me." Ken shrugged off. "Come, lets move to more comfortable room, Commander should never just stand around in the hall way and chit chat, that's why we have big ass office with comfortable sofa and big ass ice box for drinks."

After settling down on Gendo's office, group decided to plan for the upcoming mission. "I don't have a big office nor and ice box." Ryu commented. "that's because your are a cheapo you cheapo. You are the only person I know that walks thousand miles because he doesn't want to waste military fuel." Shinji commented.

"I like walking." Ryu commented. Shinji sweet dropped. "Right, you walk few hundred miles for exercise." Shinji replied sarcastically. "Actually, I do." Ryu replied, oblivious to the sarcasm. "We are getting off the subject here." Gendo stated interrupting Ken and Shinji. "Now that I think about it, I'm like the only low rank person in this freaking group. We have Commander of NERV, General of Japan, and General of U.S, I need a promotion." Shinji joked.

"To what? General Ikari of idiocy?" Ken asked. "Hey, I recent that." Gendo replied. "Oh yea, sorry, I forgot you where also Ikari." Ken stated looking sheepish.

"What is your smart proof plan any way?" Ken asked Shinji. "Well, we have currently discovered an Angel on it's infant stage." Shinji said. "I think it's going to be while before it is fully grown, just enough time for another angel to arrive."

"Two angels attacking at once?" Ken said Simi shocked. "That would be interesting. I would like to see what Seele would do."

"Exactly, two angels attacking at same time, Unit 01 and Unit 02 will not move out, Seele will have to result to using their own Evangelion." Shinji replied. "or, they can wait and let the two angel destroy NERV." Ken stated. 

"Wrong, they can't afford the third impact at this stage, Human enhancement project is nearly complete but not good enough yet." Gendo replied. 

"How would we hide the angel until another one arrives?" Ryu asked. "We don't tell them, we detected the angel by pure luck, besides other country's Magi are not as affective as ours."

" Of course, you have doctor Ritsuko Akagi on your side, she is the best on the field." Ken replied. "Now that I think about it, I'm hungry, lets go eat." Shinji and others almost face faulted. 

Hour later, the four has accomplished nothing in the planning, all they accomplished was drinking expansive wine and chick chatting for an hour. After hour of talking, group decided to call it a day. Ryu and Ken having no place to sleep, decided to spend the night at Misato's place.

"Why couldn't you just get them a freaking inn or something!" Asuka shouted at Shinji. "Trying to find an inn in Tokyo 3 is about as hard as my dick when I'm picking at you during shower!." Shinji shouted. "oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that." Shinji stammered running for his life.

At NERV HQ Magi detected a huge energy signature on screen. "Um, is that energy coming from Shinji's house?" Maya asked her self. developing a sweet drop. "It must of been a fluke." she convinced her self.

Currently Asuka was chasing after Shinji all over the apartment, blazing in red aura of anger that can make Akane whimper like a scared child. "He had that coming." Ken said. Misato and Ryu just knobbed.

"all that energy, I think it's about as strong as my Hadoken." Ryu and Ken stated at same time.

After an hour, Asuka walked back into the house, going to her room, slamming the door shut. Five minute later, badly beaten Shinji crawled into the house. "I think I broke my pelvis." He replied. other three just sweet dropped, Ken and Ryu felt sorry for Shinji.

Next day. Misato woke up to find something strange. There was no smell of breakfast and freshly blew coffee. "What the?" Misato asked her self getting out of her bed. She walked out of her room, looking around for any sign of Shinji.

"Shinji?" She called out opening the door to Shinji's room. Poking her head in and looking around, she found nothing. Room was empty of everything but the bed. She walked over to the bed to find an white envelope.

Misato opened the letter and read out loud. "Yo, by the time you are reading this letter, I probably be on my way back to America, I'm taking a break from NERV. Asuka is here with me so don't worry bout it, Hawaii sounds nice right now. I'll bring you some pictures of us having fun and yes, THAT type of fun if you like. P.S. just kidding, she would butcher me alive."

"Is he out of his mind!" Misato shouted. "what are we going to do when the angle attacks!" She shouted walking over to her phone to dial Ritsuko. 

"Hello, this is Ritsuko speaking." Ritsuko answered the phone. "Shinji just left for Hawaii with Asuka." Misato said. "What!, is he out of his mind!" Ritsuko shouted. taking a deep breath she told Misato. "I'll contact the commander, We still have Rei, so don't worry too much."

Before Misato could say another word, Ritsuko hanged up the phone on her. Misato stared at the phone for second. "Okay. . . . . . . . I think she took that rather well." Misato said to her self, putting the phone down. She set down on the couch with can of beer. "He better bring me souvenir."

Shinji, Ken, Ryu, Asuka, and Rei where currently on Ken's private plane heading to Hawaii. "Ya know, I forgot to mention on the letter Rei was coming with us." Shinji said. 

"Don't worry about it." Asuka said reassuringly. "SHINJI!!!!! Misato screamed when she heard the news from Ritsuko about Rei also going on a trip. "Did you just hear something?" Shinji asked drinking taking a sip of his wine. "no, I didn't hear anything." Asuka replied. "I must be hearing things." Shinji replied.

"Must be the stress." Ken said. "I know this wonderful place that will get your stress right out of ya." He replied. Asuka narrowed her eyes, glaring at Ken. "It better not be a whore house." She said, her words promising Ken intense pain. "No, I'm not that low." Ken said. "It's strip club."

Minute later after laughing died out. "Nah, you girls would enjoy it also. it's hot spring massage place, best in the states." Ken replied. "gee, we flew half way across the world to get a massage?" Asuka asked. 

"Yea, and few other stuff." Shinji replied.

"Nice, it's almost like honeymoon if the two moron's weren't here." She said staring at Ryu and Ken. "I have a feeling that she wanted to come here alone with Shinji." Ryu whispered to Ken. "Lets ditch them at the massage place and go to bar to hang out, I miss the old bar fights." Rei remained asleep through out the plane ride.

Few hours later, the plane landed on only airport in Hawaii. "Ya know, I'm surprised this place didn't sink after 3rd impact." Asuka stated. "I mean, half the china has sunken and this island is still standing."

"Actually, Hawaii was also sunk like China, but American's dumped few ton of sand on it and rebuild it from scratch." Ken said. "What ever for?" Shinji asked. "Ships" Ken replied.

"I see, I guess Hawaii is decent place to stop for a fuel and other stuff." Asuka said. "Here's your key to the penthouse." Ken handed Asuka a key. "we have 2 penthouse for 5 people, so we are going to have to share."  


"Come on Shinji, lets see what the penthouse looks like." Asuka said dragging Shinji with her, Rei following closely behind. "I almost envy him." Ryu stated. "Almost is the key word." Ken said grinning. "Shall we go to the bar?" Ryu asked heading towards the door. "That we shall." Ken answered following.

"Yes, I understand. yes, I didn't know that, is that why it is so special?, I understand, mother say hi." Shinji was currently in his own room in the penthouse talking with someone on his cell phone. "But are you sure this phone is not bugged?, I see since it's not bugged I'll tell you a secret. Mother does not wish to come back to the world of living. you already know?, I see, I'll see you after we are finished. Be careful father." Shinji hanged up the phone. "Unit 01 is copy of Lilith? interesting, I though it was copy of Adam." 

"It seems copy of Adam and copy of Lilith booth are capable of moving by it self and going berserk, how ever, it seems Lilith has greater potential. I guess it's understandable when you think about it, Lilith was the first women ever created until she was forced out by Adam, and Adam created his wife using his rib. Angels are Adams children, then where the hell did Lilith come from?"

"I need a nap, all this thinking is bed for health." Shinji said lying down on his bed, closing his eyes ready to sleep until his door burst open and Asuka came in with Rei. "Come on Shinji! we are only here for few days! we don't have time to sleep!" Asuka said.

"lem' me alon'" Shinji said in gibberish. "I nee' nap'" 

"We should let him rest" Rei said. "Alright, you owe us" Asuka said walking out of Shinji's room closing the door on her way, even turning off the lights for him. "Lets head over to the pool and swim, I don't recommend swimming in the ocean at night." Rei said.

"Night?" Asuka looked at her watch, "Why the hell is it so dark only at 1:00?" She asked her self. "Lets go to the pool then." Asuka said walking towards the pool. All of the male population that over heard the duo talking suddenly decided it was great idea to go swimming. "oops, I forgot to tell them about time difference, oh well they are smart enough." Shinji though to him self. 

Next morning, Shinji woke up early in the morning, getting used to rising with the sun. "It seems the plan changed. interesting, three angels attacking at once. one by volcano, one by land, one by space."

"How do you know?" Someone asked from behind Shinji. "Because all the angels are already on earth. They are just in hiding, it's matter of finding them first, I figured you'd be sleeping in Rei." Shinji commented.

"Asuka and I only have swam for hour." Rei commented getting her self a cup of tea. "Her watch does not tell rather if it is P.M or A.M. so she assumed that it was 1 P.M."

"You'd think a college graduate that is from Germany would know about that time difference. after all, Japan and Germany have great time difference." Shinji replied. "Could you go wake her up? we have to talk about something."

"About the three angels attacking us at same time?" Rei asked. "No, about secret Nerve base that is build under this hotel." Shinji replied.


	6. Downfall

"Wake up sleepy head." Shinji whispered into Asuka's ear, trying to wake the sleeping girl. "One more minute, I don't have school today." Asuka said shifting position cuddling her pillow. "Wake up Asuka, we have a long day ahead of us."

Asuka opened her sleepy eyes, staring at Shinji. "You can go on the tour with out me, let me sleep." Asuka said sleepily. 'oh well, hmmm, I know a good way to wake her up.' Shinji thought leaning his face close to Asuka, lightly kissing her lips.

Asuka's eyes shot open, reflexively slapping Shinji in the face and getting out of the bed hugging her blanket. "Good to see that you are awake Asuka." Shinji stated as if nothing happened. "Come on, get dressed, we have to go to save the world."

'Wow, that as softer then I thought.' Shinji thought to him self as walked out of Asuka's room staring at his hands. 'Did he just touch my breast?, no he wouldn't would he?' Asuka walked into the bathroom, planning to take a nice hot shower and to think of what just happen. "damn sleep, I can't even remember what happened twenty second ago!." Asuka shouted in frustration.

'does that mean I got off with out any trouble?' Shinji asked him self setting down on his couch and turning on the news. Every channel he flipped to was showing giant flying fish shaped Angel covered in volcano flying around Tokyo 3 burning every thing in it's path.

'Thank god we order the evacuation of entire city." Shinji said watching the news. The news is being aired using satellite camera system, there for they didn't have any sound except the announcer talking about stuff they had no clue on. "Don't disappoint me, Keel Lorenz." 

"What the hell?" Asuka said as she came out of her room fully dressed. "That was rather fast." Shinji sated looking at Asuka. "I took bath for 30 minutes, what do you mean that was fast?" Asuka said. "hmm, you are right, I didn't know it has been that long."

"What are you watching?" Asuka asked. "The Angel is attacking Tokyo 3." Shinji replied. "Oh ok." Asuka said walking into the kitchen. "WHAT!" She screamed running out side staring at the news. "I knew it was bad idea to come to Hawaii." Asuka stated.

"Just watch. Every thing is going as planned." Shinji said. Soon after He said this, A strange white giant thing appealed on horizon. "What the hell is that?" Asuka said pointing at five of white flying things. "That is the Evangelion series 05 to 10. I was positive they only had four. I guess I was wrong."

"Wait, your telling me there was more Eva's?" Asuka asked. "Didn't we discuss this before? yes, but this angels are not made like ours. They are made using the core of the angels we defeated. Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, and Israfel"

"They are made from third to seventh angel?" Asuka asked. "Right, sole purpose of them is to initiate third impact. But I wish to destroy them before they can build other three units." Shinji said staring intently at the screen.

"How do you know all this? and how are you going to destroy them?" Asuka asked. "Just watch, and I got the information from Kaji." Shinji replied. As they watched the news, the five unit of Eva's where busy trying to stab the angel with their lance, surprisingly they where having hard time.

"Why can't they kill it?" Asuka asked. "Because they where never designed to fight the angels. they where created to fight the Evangelion, Unit 01 to be specific." Shinji said. "So what are their chance of beating the angel?"

Suddenly the TV screen turned black, they could still hear the announcer but they could no longer see Tokyo 3, Tokyo 3's power line was out. "They had chance two minutes ago. but now 2 VS 5, they have no chance of survival. Time for us to move. lets head to Japan." Shinji flipped open his phone. "Ken, ready the Eva 00's flight carrier."

"Only the Unit 00's?" came the voice from other line. "Right, only unit 00's. Unit 01 and 02 will not be needing them." Shinji said walking over to the door. "Come on Asuka, we have Eva to catch." 

Twenty minutes later. Shinji and Asuka was walking down the corridor dressed in their plug suit. They came to stop at massive door, Shinji swiped his card on the panel, the door begun to slide open silently to reveal three Eva units. "Lets go save the world shall we?"

After entering the plug suit Asuka activated private communication link. "Shinji, how are we going to get to the other side of the earth?" Asuka asked. "We fly." Shinji said. Unit 01 crouched down, it's hands touching the floor for support. Slowly growing six near transparent wings. 

"How?" Asuka asked. "Will it Asuka, just like how we will it to walk, will it to create it's wings." Shinji said. Soon Eva Unit 02 followed the 01's example. Growing four transparent wings. "Let's fly." Shinji said, flapping it's massive devil like wings lifting it self up.

Asuka stood still trying to learn how to fly, then she command the Eva to flap it's wings. Lifting her self up to match the height of Shinji. "More difficult then I imagined." Asuka stated trying to get hang of how to flap the wings. It was bit different from walking.

"How is this possible?" Asuka asked as they flew across the ocean bit slower the speed of sound. "It was always possible. We just couldn't use it because of power plug. Besides we didn't really have reason to fly." Shinji commented. "How did you learned of this?" Asuka asked. "Accidentally, I imagine how cool it would be with wings and to be able to fly. and it really grow wings."

"I was so surprised I was speech less for few long minutes." Shinji said. "Wait, how is Rei going to fight? she needs power cable right?" Asuka asked. "Right, she can get one when we get to Japan, I just hope all of them was not destroyed." 

"This is Unit 01, Yo pops, answer the damn phone!" Shinji shout into the intercom. "You do know that this is not a secure line right?" Came Gendo's voice from the other side. "Of course I do, entire command center can hear me. How is it holding up over there?" 

"We are holding up fine, but Evas are not. They where holding their own for while until they got nuked from the sky. Now they are fighting desperately. Hmm, never mind, one is getting eaten by spider as we speak. 

"I didn't think they would make Eva out of certain type of liquid, kind of stupid I say, one just evaporated only leaving the core. never mind, the Lava thing just ate it. looks awful lot like Manta Ray. I wonder if it's edible." 

"Wait, don't angel get stronger as they eat other's core like Unit 01?" Shinji asked. "Yea, lets just hope that you can handle super powered Angel." Gendo said, "Nothing to worry about, it'll work out." 

"What is our chance of survival?" Misato's voice asked. "One hundred percent if I get there after all the white things are dead." Shinji commented. "If you get here before?" Misato asked. "I'll just hang back until they are all dead, no problem." 

"Shinji, our Magi has successfully taken over all the other super computer in other branch of NERV, they are staring at the screen that reads, I ONWZ JOO. like you asked me to do." Ritsuko said. "Good, US army and Japanese army are currently invading Italy, We have already dealt with Keel, we just need to bring down the other less important one."

"Don't you think this is going tad bit easy?" Gendo asked. "I mean, too easy?" Gendo reprised his sentence. "No, in fact, it was always this easy to begin with, I told you this is smart proof plan." Shinji said. "Only thing that worries me is, if that Keel was real one or not." 

"Even if the keel was fake, does it really matter? NERV's funding will grow with out SEELE." Gendo stated. "Explain." Shinji said. "NERV funding comes from government all over the world, but instead of NERVE getting that money directly, it was handed to SEELE instead. From there SEELE took some for their own funds and send the rest to us."

"Um, son?" Gendo said from other side. "Yea?" Shinji asked. "The Manta Ray just ate the last Eva." Gendo replied. "Ok." Shinji stated. "Um, are you positive you can kill that Ray?" Gendo asked once more." 

"Sure, I'm positive." Shinji stated. "In fact, I'm going to kill it now." Shinji said ending the conversation. "Asuka, you and Rei take care of the spider and I'll take care of the flying fish." Shinji said taking off at tremendous speed towards the flying angel. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you live for long!" Shinji charged starting the fight by kicking the Ray what he assumed to be the jaw. Following up with quick knife stab. As soon as the knife was in bedded into the Angel, Shinji felt intense pain shooting through his hands.

Unit 01 let go of the progress knife jumping back safe distance. Shinji looked at the angel to see the knife melting away. "My god, that thing is hotter then a magma." Shinji stated. "SHINJI!" screamed a voice from his intercom.

"I'm kind of busy right now Ritsuko." Shinji stated. "The third angel that is in the orbit is dropping, It's body it self is a bomb!" Ritsuko yelled. "Explain." Shinji said abandoning the fight and running towards the map cord fast as he could. 

"The angel was using parts of it self as a bomb, that's how it took out one of the Eva, just small part of him is equal to N2 mine." 

"How can I beat it!" Shinji yelled. "Concentrate the AT field into your hands and catch it. do not let it hit the floor! the AT field will prevent the explosion from reaching us if it explodes in air."

"Shit this is bad, the plan was for me to buy them time while Asuka and Rei took care of the weakest one." Shinji said. "Catching it now!" Eva raised its hands at shoulder length bracing for impact. the angel stopped an inch from the Eva's waiting hands, stopped by Unit 01's AT field.

"Ah shit!" Shinji said looking at the approaching Fire Ray. "I think I screwed up." he sighted dejectedly closing his eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. He slowly opened his eyes to Red Eva standing before him using her own AT field to stop the Angel from reaching him.

"You owe me one third child!" Asuka yelled. "Lets call it a even shall we?" Shinji said his voice strained. "I'm going to try something, hold that fish at bay!" Shinji yelled. Unit 01 took one of it's hands off from the angel, holding it up using only one hand.

"Concentrate." Shinji said to him self. Unit 01's hands grew in blight red light, pushing the Angel way from him self. He was slowly pushing the angel back every thing was going well once more, so he thought. 

Until Unit 02's AT field gave out. Ray rammed the Unit 02 way and rushed towards Unit 01. Every thing slowed down to crawl as Shinji watched the Angel get closer and closer. Soon it was less then fifty feet away from him self. He watched hopelessly, Unit 02 trying to catch up with the Angel with out success. He raised his freed hand hoping he could with stand the two force.

But to his shocked Blue Eva rushed past him carrying something that looked much like a giant foot ball. "N2 mind?" Shinji asked him self in shock. Unit 00 forced the mouth of Angel open, forcing the N2 mine down it's throat. Explosion seemed bigger then that of normal N2 mine, no it was too strong to be N2 mine. Unit 01 braced it self for shock wave.

The smoke begun to clear showing the bluish leg shaped figure standing in front of the downed angel. The smoke totally cleared, showing the destroyed anger, it's core turning black. He slowly looked up above the legs of Unit 00 to find it missing.

Unit 00 has used the N2 mine and self destructed in order to save Shinji. "No, no, no, no, no, REI!" Shinji screamed in agony. 

Asuka watched, "stupid wonder girl. why?" Asuka whispered to her self, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She willed the Unit 02 to walk over to the dead angel, stabbing it with her spear for good measures. She looked up towards Unit 01, intending to help him with the angel it was holding up. she froze in her steps.

She looked on as the Unit 01's hand grew even redder, it looked like a heated iron, getting blighter and blighter. Then something truly shocked her, Red beam of light shot out from Unit 01's hand incinerating the angel. In the horizon, the beam separated forming a giant cross.

Soon three giant cross that could be seen from the orbit of the earth, each beam signaling the death of the angels. Unit 01 grew all nine of it's devil like wings, Breaking the jaw restraint screaming into the night. Scream of agony that was heard every where on earth.

"The devil has finally awakened." Gendo stated his eyes showing fear for first time. "I just wish Shinji will be able to control his anger, if not, we are good as dead." Gendo announced to every on in NERV headquarters.

(^_^)*****************************************************(^_^)

This could be the last chapter of this story, I'm not sure if I wish to continue on with it. I have been doubting for while now, that people stopped reading my story, also I have receive few E-mail telling me to take all my stupid stories off the internet. Next chapter of this story is actually done, my usual long but slow update that is. I'll post it on the internet depends on how many people wants me to continue the story. 


	7. Closing toward an end

"Ri Ritsuko sensei!" Maya yelled for her teacher. "What is it Maya?" Ritsuko asked staring at the screen, portraying the Screaming Eva. 

"Take a look at the Sync Ratio!" Maya said putting the results on the screen. Upon looking at the report, Gendo's eyes widen. Gendo stood up walking over to Maya's computer. He leaned down, typing few keys on the super computer. Bringing up the live feed pictures of the empty Pilot's Cockpit

"Just as I have feared." Gendo stated looking at the screen. "I'll leave the rest to you Ritsuko." Gendo said walking away from the screen to his personal elevator. "Yui, please protect him, I'm afraid that I won't be able to save him, just as I could not save you."

(^_^)

"It happened again." Ritsuko murmured to her self sitting down. She stared into the screen of Shinji's cockpit. Every thing was normal but for one fact, Shinji was not in the pit. "Hurry with the Operation, Retrieve the Eva!" Ritsuko order the crew as soon as the Eva stopped screaming.

(-_-)*

'Where am I?' Shinji though to him self as he floated around the void. 

'Shouldn't you be asking about when you are? instead of where?' Voice asked. Shinji stun around looking for the speaker. When he tried to move his body, he found out something was wrong, he was five year old once more. Shinji rubbed his eyes to see if they where out of focus. 

"How did you get in here? what are the guards doing?" Some one said from behind. Shinji looked around him self , he was no longer in a void, but instead familiar hall way.

"That is my son Shinji." Some one said from the left. Walking out of the door clothed in white lab coat. Shinji watched as some one that looked like Rei spoke to some blown haired lady. "His here to see the activation."

Then he remembered, the hallway lead to the EVA testing grounds. The same hall way he walk pass every day for Sync test. The same hallway where he last saw his mother.

***************************

'So you remember? how it feels to lose some one you love' voice spoke again. Tear fell from Shinji's face as he silently floated around the void. 'Don't you think that some one will suffer the same pain you suffered if you where to disappear?'

Shinji stood silent. 'I don't deserve to go back.' Shinji though to him self. 'I've killed Rei. It was all my fault, I could of came up with more sound plans to get rid of the other Eva. I was too confident in my abilities, I though I could handle one angel by my self......'

'Yep, your right, you where way too confident and got too damn cocky and your acting like a pansy.' Voice stated. 

'Hey, I though you where here to cheer me up?!' Shinji though to him self bit offended.

'When did I ever say that?' voice stated slowly taking solid shape. 'I don't remember telling you I was here to cheer you up.'

"Rei?" Shinji asked out loud looking at Rei with brown hair. 

"Can't you even recognize your own mother?" Yui said grumbling to her self. Shinji couldn't help but sweet drop. "What are you still doing here Shinji? I don't have enough room in this Eva for another room mate, find your own." She said as she drop kicked Shinji in the head..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Where am I now?' Shinji asked him self. 'I feel some one top of me.... feels heavy and its soft.' Shinji slowly opened his eyes to look at Crying Asuka. 

"You idiot. I.. I lost you , I didn't want to lose any one else." She said as tears fell from her faces. 

Shinji kept silent, not even bothering to move. "You idiot, what where you thinking leaving me like this, come back!, come back..." Asuka said shaking Shinji as if to wake him. Soon she laid her head on Shinji's chest, crying into his chest.

"Your heavy." Shinji stated weekly. "But it feels nice." Shinji said wrapping his arms around her. 

"Your alive....... you asshole! I though you where dead!" Asuka shouted tears still falling down her cheeks.

Shinji ignored the shout, hugging Asuka tighter.

"Shinji, I don't think you should hug me right now." Asuka stated.

"Why? your already covered in LCL" Shinji stated.

"Not that, your naked." Asuka replied.

"So? I can use you as blanket then." he said as NERV officer threw a blanket over them. "You know.... on our first impression, I must say.... I HATE you." he said towards the officer as they placed him on a lift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji laid in the hospital bed looking up at the white tile ceiling. 'I think I'll quite being the Eva pilot.' Shinji though to him self. 

"Are you going to run away?" Rei said right beside of him. 

"What the hell is this? first I saw my mother in the Eva, then Rei appear in my hospital, Whose next?" Shinji said only to get slapped across the face. "I felt that........."

"Of course you felt it." Rei said.

"I though you died" Shinji stated. 

"Die? I'm not that stupid as to stay inside the exploding Eva, I was safe distance away when it exploded." Rei stated. "Actually I was inside NERV before it exploded, I never left the building."

'Never left the building? what the hell is going on here, is she the key to human instrumental project?' Shinji though to him self, for sure he knew Rei was with them in Hawaii, she never had chance to enter the NERV head quarters.

"Could you leave me Rei?" Shinji asked. "I wish to be alone."

"I hope you get well soon Shinji." Rei stated walking out of the room. 

'I never left the NERV headquarter.' Shinji though of her words. 'No wonder, no wonder why Rei looked so much like mother, she was created in Gendo's image, I guess my father still wants mom back. what should I do from now on?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE SHINJI!" Asuka screamed at the nurse. 

"Mr. Ikari has requested that he wish to remain isolated." The nurse stated.

"did Gendo request this or Shinji?" Asuka asked the nurse. "Can't you at least ask him if he wants to see me?"

"I'm sorry, no one may visit Mr. Ikari." Nurse said patiently.

"I certainly don't remember asking you to keep guest out of my room." Shinji said from the hall way sitting on a wheel chair. "Come on in, my room is this way." Shinji said spinning the wheel chair around. Asuka hurried walked up to him, pushing the wheel chair.

"Thanks. third room down to the left." Shinji stated. 

"How long are you going to stay here?" Asuka asked. 

"I don't know, food is good, I have this hot lady pushing my wheel chair down the hall to my room and she is going to keep me company." Shinji stated smiling. "I think I want to stay here for bit longer."

Shinji laid in his bed once more Asuka setting beside him pealing an Apple. "I think I'm going to quit piloting." he said. Asuka stopped pealing the apple, staring at Shinji surprised.

"Your leaving?" Asuka asked.

"No, I just don't want to pilot, I'll most likely stay as a strategist or your cheerleader. can you imagine me wearing a skirt and waving around pompom?" Shinji asked jokingly.

Asuka giggled. "I didn't think you would actually imagine it...." Shinji stated still smiling. "Don't worry Asuka, no matter what, I will always be there to protect you, that I promise."

"I don't care, just stay by my side, you don't have to pilot if you don't want to." Asuka said as she hugged Shinji. 

"Um, Asuka?" Shinji spoke out. "The knife, you have the pointed end against my stomach......" Asuka hurriedly pulled away, Shinji having suffered superficial cut because of the knife. 

"I'm so sorry." Asuka stated as Shinji moved the knife. "It's alright, scratch like this won't kill me." Shinji replied.

"Asuka, could you do me a favor?" Shinji asked.

"What is it?" Asuka asked in return looking at Shinji. 

"Could you spend the night with me?" He said as he moved over. "It might be little cramped but we have enough room." 

"I don't know what to say." Asuka said staring at her lap. 

"You don't have to say anything Asuka, and It's not like im asking you to do anything improper." he stated. 

"That depends on your definition of improper Shinji, as far as I know, your definition might be different from mine."

"Please?" Shinji said trying his luck with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, try anything and I'll kick you out of your own hospital room." Asuka said taking off her shoes and laying down beside Shinji. 

Shinji laid beside sleeping Asuka, starring at her sleeping face. He leaned down close to Asuka, stealing a kiss. "Sorry Asuka, I won't be able to be with you, but I promise I will protect you at all cost." Shinji said carefully getting up ready to walk out of the room.

As Shinji opened the door he herd Asuka talk in her dream. "I love you Shinji, don't leave me."

"I love you to Asuka." Shinji said walking out of the Hospital. "Sorry about this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuka woke early to find her self in unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" She asked her self, finally remembering where she was. "Shinji?" She looked around the room for the boy, only finding a yellow sticker note.

"I wanted to tell you in person Asuka, that I love you, but I'm afraid that I will never be able to leave while you are awake. I'm sorry and know that I will always love you." 

"You stupid idiot, liar, I though you promised me you will never leave me." Asuka stated as she walked out of the hospital. She stopped briefly at the reception desk. "Mr. Ikari is missing." She stated as she walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean disappeared!, how can a 50 feet giant robot disappear!" Ritsuko shouted as she read the report. Unit 01, the same unit that was in hibernation disappeared over night. all the restraints where in place, it simply banished.

" How is the statues of unit 00?" Genma asked Ritsuko. 

"The core is still active, it has begun to regenerate it self. I'm just thankful that Rei's self destruct did not destroy the core of the Eva, but I'm surprised it survived two N2 mine." Ritsuko replied. "It will be ready for activation test in two weeks.

"And for unit 03 and 04?" Genma asked.

"Unit 03, and 04 has already arrived, and we have found the matching children also. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't be serious!" Asuka shouted at Misato. "You can't use those two stooges for an EVA pilot!"

"We have no choice, they are the perfect candidate for Eva 03 and Eva 04." Misato explained to Asuka. "Besides.... they have successfully activated the two Eva. Their combat training will begun tomorrow."

"Then I'll ask you, keep Suzuhara and Aida out of my way." Asuka said as she walked towards the changing room. "I just hope that you are not trying to replace Shinji.... if you are, your lose more then you bargained for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuka rode around the city on Shinji's Motorcycle. wearing yellow shirt with short light blue jeans, day dreaming. Breaking all the biker 101 rules. (e.g., never ride bikes in shorts.... and with out helmet)

Sudden Silence behind her snapped her out of her daydream. Breaking lightly, she slowly came to stop.

"Do you know how fast you where going young lady?" Officer asked. 

"No." Asuka replied.

"You got to be shitting, you just ran a Red light, and rode 130 mile per hour on 30 mile rode." Officer stated. "And you are not wearing a helmet."

"So? What's it to ya?" Asuka asked, still not looking at the officer.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to arrest you for reckless driving." Officer stated.

"What ever...." She said getting off the bike, walking over to the police car and getting into the back seat. 

'....... o...k..... that was weird.' Policeman though as he got on the front seat, locking the doors so she could not escape. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what made pretty little thing like you to end up in here?" some guy asked Asuka from another cell. "Was it prostitution?"

Asuka glanced at the man. "if you like your wiener, I recommend you shut the hell up." Asuka said in cold voice. "Than again.... you probably don't even have one worth cutting."

"your lucky your not in my cell missy, I'm in here for mass murder, one more won't matter in my sentence........ only reason I'm in local jail is because state prison was destroyed."

"How sad.... you must miss being other's bitch." Asuka stated, Taking off one of the hair clip that she always wore. Flipping it open to reveal a cell phone.

"May I speak with Ken Masters please." Asuka asked.

"I'm sorry but Master Ken is currently busy right now. Could I take a message?" recipient asked.

"Tell him that I'm Asuka Souryu Langley, He will answer my call." Asuka paused "Also, tell him Shinji is missing."

"Asuka, are you there?" new voice asked from the other side. 

"Yea, I'm still here."

"I heard from Gendo already, also, I have already informed Ryu about it. Listen, I have to go but I'll call you if we hear anything from Shinji." 

Asuka stared at her hairclip phone, Ken had hanged up on her with out even saying good bye. 'I must of called at real bad time......, what should I do now?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks Ken."

"It's alright Shinji, are you sure it's wise to hide from every one like this?" Ken asked Shinji. 

"Yea, It's not like I'm going away for good, I will return." Shinji said as he got on red Ferrari. 

"Um... do you have to take my car? can't you take something else?" Ken asked Shinji with slight frown.

"Don't be so cheap, You can go buy another one." Shinji stated. "Take care of things for me." Shinji slammed on the acceleration skidding out of Ken's massive front yard.

"Gee.... now I have to get the tire skid marks our of my floor......" Ken sighted as he walked into his mansion. "Good luck Shinji."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I have to go now, Can you come and open this door?" Asuka asked one of the guards that stood watch.

"We told you already, You have to stay here until you see the judge.. he or she will decide if you go or not." Guard started patiently.

Asuka reached behind her pants, taking out her wallet. "See this badge?" Asuka asked pointing at her badge and Id. "Open the door."

"I'm sorry ma'm, I did not know." the guard said opening the door, guiding Asuka out. 

"Where did you put my bike and the helmet?" Asuka asked.

"Another officer is getting them for you as we walk." Guard stated as they walked down the hall way.

"If I may ask... Why didn't you show us your badge before?"

"I needed time to think without anyone bothering me..... besides, I didn't want to go to work just then." Asuka stated. 

"If I may... what position are you in the government? I mean, your so young and all......" Guard asked cautiously, trying not to offend Asuka.

"I'm the pilot." Asuka stated, retrieving her keys from the guard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir.... it's pattern blue sir." Maya shouted "Should we sound the alarm?" 

"No, this might work out in favor for us...., alert all the pilots , get them in the standby for combat." Gendo stated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Week after the Virus type angel.

"It's been peaceful lately." Asuka stated as she took new type of sync test with two idiots. "... by the way.... explain to me why I'm NAKED!" Asuka screamed into the com link.

"Don't worry Asuka, the two boys next to you can't see anything. and there are no man in the testing facility." Misato stated trying to comfort the girl.

"That is not the point!" Asuka screamed as she looked at the side screen taking look at the two boys goofy expression. 'Thank god this monitor only shows our face.......' Asuka though.

'This is only place I know where to wait, that is only reason why I came back. I'm not here to save the world like you wanted Shinji, I'll be waiting.' Asuka whispered as she continued with her test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I knew I'd find you here." Gendo stated as he adjusted his glasses with his middle finger.

"How can I not?" Shinji stated as he placed white lilies in front of a tomb. "We both know for fact that this tomb is empty, and yet......" 

"We always visit once a year at this time." Gendo stated. "Shinji, I'm partially glad that Seele no longer exist, I don't have to explain why Unit 01 disappeared with out a trace. But I do wonder how it disappeared with out trace like that." Gendo stated.

"If you can find the answer to how angels can appear out of no where like they do, that is the answer to how I disappeared." Shinji stated as he walked away from the tomb. 

"Give this to Asuka will ya?" Shinji said as he threw a CD at Gendo. 

Gendo looked at Shinji's direction after catching the CD, to find him gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Nerve HQ hour later. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" Asuka asked as she stood in front of Gendo's desk.

"Here, Shinji wanted you to listen to this." Gendo said as he played the CD on the laptop.

"Yo Asuka, I hope you are well, I'm doing fine so don't worry about it

any way, have you guys realized that there appeared to be less accidents 

happening after Seele destruction?"

"I'm guessing that Seele was direct cause of all the angel attack we'd had

so far. That only means Angels will come at us using different strategy. 

Good news is we have already beat 13 of the angels. Before you comment, 

we have only fought 8 angels. I know"

"But what you don't know Asuka is that one of the angels appeared when 

you where hanging out at that jail in form of virus. Second thing is, Angel 

also was found inside the Eva unit 03. which we took care off."

"Hey sorry but I'm out of breath now, from here on is my message to Asuka

Stop eating potato chip laying down on the floor, I would hate to return only

to find out you got fat."

"That is the end of his long as waste of time message." Gendo stated as he pressed stop on Nerve's media player. Taking the CD out of the laptop handing it to Asuka. "I can't believe I wasted my time listening to that CD....." Gendo stated as he walked out of his office.

"It really didn't say anything that I didn't know about....... nor did he say anything useful..... but at least it is good to hear him talk again." Asuka stated as she walked out of Gendo's office with the CD. "wait a minute, does that mean NERVE has to only fight five more angels?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, today we have an new transfer student, say hello to Kaoru." Teacher stated introducing the young man.

"Nice to meet you all, My name is Kaoru, Kaoru Tabris" Kaoru said bowing to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the slow update... my computer had encounter a Virus and I had to reformat my hard drive.... all my data are gone so it's hard to write , not to mention School loves to assign useless busy work.


End file.
